Gaia, the Keyblade Mistress
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: A re-post of one of my older stories but edited and longer than before! Gaia, an old friend of Terra's, arrives to Land of Departure and the two have to engage on a mission to find Xehanort and fight Unversed. Will Terra be able to break through Gaia's rock-hard exterior and prove himself to her? Terra/OC! Ratings will change when needed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Land of Departure

Gaia was a strong headstrong Keyblade mistress. After her parents' divorce, she became a team leader of Uni, Dolphi, Rexina, and Penelope. They all looked to Gaia for guidance. Gaia was a mature, no-nonsense young lady. The only one who broke her icy calm was the infuriating Terra, the apprentice of Eraqus.

One say, Gaia and her team were going through the world Land of Departure. The girls noticed that their leader was on the edge as of late. Rexina always presumed that Gaia was in love with Terra but wouldn't show it; Uni presumed that the two were engaged; Dolphi presumed that the two were secretly in love; and Penelope presumed that Gaia and Terra yearned for each other.

"Hey, Gaia," said Rexina, "you seem a little on edge."

"Can you blame me?" Her serious tone had anger in it. "I don't want freaking Terra's help! He's so annoying, self-centered, and all about 'me-me-me-me-me!' God, he's unbearable!"

Rexina chuckled. "If you think he's so annoying, why do you always team up with him?"

"Because, Eraqus always threw us together like he's being the E-harmony expert!" Sarcasm oozed in her tone.

"Nice," chuckled Penelope. "But, you gotta admit, Terra's hot. You should see him shirtless. I have. It's eye-pleasing. Seriously, if you're teamed up with him again, ask him if you could do his laundry and see his six-pack. You know you wanna." Shelby saw Penelope arching her eyebrows suggestively.

Gaia snorted. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser-brain." They kept walking until they reached the courtyard of the castle. The place, to Gaia, hadn't changed a bit.

Penelope cleared her throat. "Yo, Eraqus! Get your butt out here!" Her voice rose to a shout.

"What's all the fuss and bother?" A man with black hair in a slip-knot and soul patch his chin came out. His brown eyes were full of curiosity. His Japanese clothes were refined and elegant. He had a white, red-lined haori jacket with a hood. A blue shirt was underneath with a large white X on the front. The scar on his cheekbone and forehead was still there from before. Dark green and gold armor was over his abdomen. "Gaia," he said kindly, "it's so nice to see you again."

"You as well, Eraqus," she said courteously. "I'm sure Terra told you an earful about me."

"Yeah, that you're his girlfriend?" The master looked a little bemused. "I thought that masters don't date pupils." He was teasing her but it didn't calm her down.

"What!" Anger scorched in her chest. "Where is he!?"

"H-he's in the main hall." Eraqus was taken aback by Gaia's anger. "The Mark of Mastery is to begin soon…"

"'Scuse me," she said, pushing past him and storming up the stairs.

"So sorry, sir," said the girls. "She has an anger problem, y'know." They ran to catch up with her.

"Terra!" Gaia's call echoed through the castle. She saw a brown-haired young man training with a spiky blond-haired boy. She didn't even recognize the older young man Terra became. His navy-blue shirt defined his six-pack and muscular chest. His naturally-muscled arms made her wonder if she could even talk down to him. His wrists were as big as her throat. His feudal lord pants swished at his gold metal shoes as he came to look at her. The metal mechanism on his arm defined his strength.

"Terra!" His blue eyes trailed her imploringly. There was a strange glow on his handsome face and eyes when he looked at her. Despite herself, she thought his face was designed by angels. A slight smile was on his lips as he looked at her head-to-toe.

"Do I know you?" he asked, approaching her.

"Gaia," she said slowly like talking to a mentally-handicapped person. "Gaia Lockhart."

"Gaia," he repeated, eyes full of understanding. "You look…wow." His gaze stopped at her chest and continued to her eyes.

"You told Eraqus I was your girlfriend?" she demanded, standing up on her toes to stare him down. Since when did he get so tall? It wasn't fair. He was so tall and she was as short as the blond kid was. Damn her short height! Now she couldn't glare him down like she wanted to.

"I-I was only joking," he stammered.

The blond haired boy looked like he was scared shitless. Terra couldn't blame him. For a small woman, Gaia was scary. She was the kind of girl who would scare a solider or kick the crap out of a truck driver. She put Rosie the Riveter to shame by her personality and saber-tooth tiger features. If anyone pissed her off, she would go ape-shit on them. Even strong, fearless Terra was afraid of her…and for good reason.

"I-I don't like you like that," said Terra, hands out in order to calm her. "I mean, you're very sexy, but…oh! Oops."

"You think I'm sexy?" Her eyes flashed murderously as her voice lowered to a dangerous hiss.

"Yeah, I guess," he said flirtatiously, touching her cheek softly like he was trying to shack up with her.

She wouldn't stand for it, though. "D-don't touch me," she said, taken aback by the seductive glow in his eyes. "Keep your hands to yourself."

His hand traveled to her waist and he pulled her against his body. His face got real close to hers. Damn it. She hated when he fought dirty. She was unable to move and just stared into the seductive blue orbs. His hands roamed through her hair and her breath stopped in her throat. Why was he doing this to her?

"Terra," she gasped, hating herself for falling for this. "S-stop that…"

A wolf-whistle came from Rexina. The two saw the girls standing there, smiling expectantly. "Wow, Gaia," said Rexina. "I didn't know you were shacking up with Terra."

"N-no," stammered Gaia, pushing him off. "He was checking to see if my hair was okay."

"Okay," said Uni in an unconvinced tone. "Whatever you say." She started snorting and chuckling at the sight of them.

The two teens backed away and averted each other's gazes shyly. Yup, there was something there that was interesting.

…

Later on, Terra, Gaia, and Ven were joined by Aqua, a pretty blue-haired maiden who was excellent at magic, and Master Eraqus came in with a tan-skinned old geezer walking beside him. Gaia knew who the old guy was at once. He was Master Xehanort, a fellow Master and friend of Eraqus, but Gaia didn't trust him one bit. He was far too shady to be trusted.

Terra and Aqua stood in an erect manner in the middle of the floor while Eraqus and Xehanort sat in the chairs in the front of the room. Gaia sat in the unoccupied chair between the two older masters and she virtually ignored Xehanort. Since Gaia was already a master, she didn't need to participate in the Mark of Mastery. At the age of sixteen she became a master and a pretty good one at that. Despite her anger issues, Gaia was a good master at heart.

Finally, Eraqus stood up in a regal manner and walked to the middle of the platform to say his Mark of Mastery speech. When he opened his mouth, he spoke in a formal yet serious way that got everyone's attention in the room. Even Gaia remained silent to offer her respect to him.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery," he spoke to Terra and Aqua. "Not one, but two of the KeyBlade's chosen stand here as candidates. This is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither. But I am sure our guests Master Xehanort and Master Gaia did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes, Master," both Terra and Aqua said in unison as they stared at their master respectfully.

Eraqus summoned his Keyblade and said firmly, "Then let the Examination begin!" With that, he summoned large light orbs for the two fight off.

Suddenly, the orbs were submerged in darkness and both Eraqus and Gaia let out sounds of surprise. For the first time that day, Gaia turned and looked Xehanort—more like glared at him. She knew he had something to do with this. Orbs like that didn't just submerge in darkness randomly, but all he did was give her a creepy smirk that gave her chills from the bottom of her spine to the top.

Ignoring him once more, Gaia looked back to the two teens and saw an orb float towards Ventus. Both Terra and Aqua shouted his name in alert but the brave blond sliced the orb like it was butter. He then glared at the two teens in determination and nodded to them.

"Don't worry about me!" he yelled to the two fearlessly. "You two focus on the Exam!"

"But Ven," cried Aqua anxiously, "you're in danger here! Go wait in your room!"

"No way!" objected Ven in determination. "I've been looking forward to this—seeing you two become masters! I'm not gonna miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself," interjected Terra calmly. "He's been out there training just as hard as us!"

"Yeah!" replied Ven brightly, getting ready to pounce.

Aqua surrendered on Ven's behalf and nodded slowly. "Stay sharp, Ven!" she ordered firmly, getting into her battle stance.

The three friends took off in different directions and began wiping out the orbs that were around them. As they did, Gaia watched with mild intrigue and smiled slightly. They have grown so strong since she and her master last visited them. Terra, of course, used his earth-shattering force to destroy orbs; Aqua used her lovely magic spells to do her part; and Ven soared like a butterfly but stung like a bee to wipe out the final orbs. After the orbs disappeared, Terra and Aqua stood in the middle of the room again while Ven stood on the sidelines to watch.

"That was unexpected," admitted Eraqus calmly, "but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold, which brings us to your next trial."

The two teens stood face to face with their Keyblades in hand as their next test went underway. Eraqus once again explained the rules to the test in a strong, dignified voice.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their true nature is revealed. Begin!"

The two ran at each other and began fighting intensely. Whenever the other struck at another, they would block like they were trained to do. Despite Terra's strength, he was getting knocked down on his last knees. As Aqua came charging at him darkness submerged his left arm and he let out a sound of shock before it faded. Then, he stood ready once more and met Aqua's moves step for step.

The two did incredibly well, in Gaia's perspective, but she knew that the darkness Terra summoned would not be commended. After the battle ended, the two once again stood in the middle of the room and all three masters stood to deliberate the results. Gaia followed Eraqus and Xehanort out of the room and the three began speaking seriously.

"Aqua did well," started Eraqus, "but Terra summoned darkness. That cannot be commended."

To her surprise, Gaia actually spoke up for Terra's sake. "But, Eraqus," she said respectfully, "it appeared to be an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to summon the darkness. Judging by his shocked expression, he didn't even know he had darkness."

The scarred master gave Gaia a firm look that made her feel like she was getting a reproof from her old master. "I cannot allow Terra to become a master until he can suppress the darkness inside him," he said firmly.

"But Eraqus," she objected fervently, "it wasn't his fault. What if he learned how to channel it? What if he could use it at will? I know that's not the light way but if he could channel it, it won't make unexpected arrivals. Please consider it." Then, she looked to Xehanort. "What do you think, Xehanort?"

"I agree with Gaia," he said seriously. "Eraqus, she may be right, you know."

Eraqus stubbornly shook his head, though. "As I've said before," he said sharply, "darkness cannot be commended. We'll pass Aqua, then we'll speak to Terra about this. Let's go."

The three masters walked out of the room and went to face the teens once more. Gaia's heart broke just a little when she saw the eager look on Terra's face. As much as she disliked him, she didn't want to see his dreams get shot down but she couldn't do anything. Eraqus's mind was set.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision," announced Eraqus firmly. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check, but there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." With that, the two older masters walked off but Gaia stayed put to look at Terra.

Her heart broke a little more when she saw the look of dejection on his face. Being a good master, she went to approach him to offer some comfort but he ignored her. Instead, he only let his friends near him. Aqua gave him a pitying look and Ven walked up in a sad way.

"Hey…" started Aqua, touching his arm gently.

"Terra, I'm sorry," said Ven softly, and Aqua nodded in agreement.

"The darkness…" whispered Terra dejectedly, head bowed in sadness. "Where did it come from?"

Gaia sighed softly and shook her head. "I don't know, Terra," she replied gently. "I'm sure that…"

He broke her off, shrugging off his friends. "Sorry," he said numbly, "I need some time alone." With that, he walked off and left the room.

Ven and Aqua bowed their heads in grief but Gaia refused to be knocked down.

"Don't worry," she said to them softly, "I will speak to him, okay? He'll be back to himself in no time."

She walked off and left the two friends alone so she could speak to the depressed Terra.

…

When she approached him, she saw him sitting on the steps of the castle, head bent as if in prayer, and she heard him talking to himself quietly, but she could make out the words.

"There's darkness within me," he whispered to himself. "So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back."

Gaia approached him quietly and sat down next to him but she didn't get the chance to speak to him because someone else arrived.

"Yes," said that familiar voice that belonged to Xehanort. "You are indeed strong. The darkness is nothing to fear."

"Master Xehanort," gasped Terra lightly as the old man made his way towards him.

"And yet, how frustrating it is that Eraqus refuses its power," he continued. "Why, you could train with him forever, but still, you'll never be a master in his eyes."

"But why?" cried Terra desperately, gazing up at the man beseechingly. "Help me understand, Master Xehanort! What is it that I failed to learn!?"

"You're fine as you are," replied Xehanort as he walked past the two kids. "Darkness cannot be destroyed, it can only be channeled."

Gaia didn't like the sound of that but she said nothing because Terra would probably ignore her anyways.

"Yes," said Terra gratefully, standing straight in respect. "Thank you, Master." He bowed to the elderly master but the sound of the bell got his attention.

Ignoring Gaia, he whirled around and ran back up the stairs to the castle. Gaia ran after him, hoping to talk to him about her Mark. She failed too at first, but the second time around she became a Master. However, Terra had a duty that needed to be performed and Master Eraqus was requesting his pupil.

…

As it turned out, Master Xehanort went missing a short while ago and all communications with him were cut. That worried Eraqus so he sent Terra to retrieve the old master and to eliminate dark creatures called the Unversed. Gaia was all in favor to aide in the search for Xehanort and the elimination of these dark creatures but that didn't go the way she planned. Eraqus decided to spring a trick on her and she had to go with Terra.

"Terra," said Eraqus, walking up. "About that mission to find Xehanort; I was planning to add Gaia with you. So, you two could learn to get along."

"What!" demanded Gaia and Terra in one voice.

"She'll slow me down!" said Terra the same time she yelled, "He's annoying!"

"Soon, you two will get along better." Eraqus smiled an annoying smile. "Good luck, you two."

The two walked off together stormily. _Goddammit,_ thought Terra, _as much as I like her, I don't want her tagging along!_

As the two walked out to the courtyard silently, the sound of hurrying footsteps and an anxious voice caused them to turn around. The blond kid Ventus ran up to them, breathing heavily, and he came to a stop in front of Terra.

"I…" he started breathlessly, but Terra ruffled the kid's spikes in a brotherly way.

"It's okay," replied Terra gently, giving Ven a soft smile that melted Gaia's stone heart.

Before the kid could say anymore, the two turned around and activated their armor. Terra looked like a bronze knight in shining armor while Gaia had armor of the deepest purple that made her look royal. Once they were ready, Terra tossed his KeyBlade up in the air and it turned into a glider. The boy in bronze sat on it first before taking Gaia's hand and sitting her down next to him. She held onto him tightly as the glider took off into the sky. This was the start of a new adventure.

_**A/N: And cut! Okay, I'm in the process of redoing my KH Terra/OC story. This is the first chapter! Please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enchanted Dominion

The two landed in a world with a quiet castle and woodlands. The glider disappeared the same time their armor did. It went back on their arms and they began walking forward. Terra stared at Gaia, who looked distracted. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Gaia," he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her voice sounded toneless like she wasn't angry at all.

"For you having to team up with me," he replied in the same quiet tone, "I never intended it."

"I know," she sighed, wishing for this matter to drop.

"You do?" He turned and faced her with a slightly shocked expression on his face

"Yeah," she said, getting her hand free from his. "Let's go." The two walked through the quiet emerald hills silently. A deep rumble in the ground made them stop.

"What was that?" asked Gaia, looking around carefully for the source of the sound.

Terra sensed an enemy below their feet, so he grabbed Gaia from behind and picked her up. As soon as the ground blew up, he pounced and they landed a few feet away. He held Gaia in his arms until he placed her on the ground and placed his arm protectively in front of her as he sat on his knees.

"Whose there!" he demanded angrily, standing up. "Show yourselves!"

The Flood Unversed appeared in front of them, zigzagging about. The small creatures had a blue figure with red menacing eyes and they dashed around like little shadows. For small creatures, they looked pretty dangerous and they couldn't be underestimated in strength.

"Unversed!" exclaimed Terra, summoning his Keyblade.

"It's the seizure squad!" Gaia exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade.

The two flew at the creatures, destroying them until they didn't reappear. Gaia hacked the Unversed to pieces yet maintained poise as she did so. For a master, Gaia was pretty eloquent in her attacks and Terra admired her for it, but that keep her from getting injured. An Unversed struck her in the hand and it left a cut.

The wound on Gaia's hand made her drop to the ground in pain, groaning softly. A dark, oozing mark made her hand burn and trickled onto the ground. That, of course, pissed Terra off and he attacked the last remaining Unversed. After they were gone, he approached her, tearing a piece of fabric off his pants, and wrapped it around her hand gently.

"Th-thank you," said Gaia, for once actually expressing an emotion other than anger.

She got up and began walking with him to see where they were going. The place was very pretty but she wasn't occupied in the scenery. Her attention was focused on Terra, who looked apologetic.

"You're welcome," he said genuinely. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It's okay," she said aimlessly, brushing it aside. "It wasn't your fault."

"Not being able to protect you makes it my fault." The stubbornness in Terra's voice made her want to roll her eyes.

She sighed. He was going to turn this into something, wasn't he? "No, it's—who's that?" She pointed to a woman with black horns on her head and wearing a black ensemble. Her pale skin contrasted to theirs and a smirk was on her lips like she expected them to come. In her hand was a questionable staff that didn't look like a weapon but it still looked harmful.

Terra approached her and she looked over her shoulder at them. "What's this…" she said in a belligerent tone. "Why aren't you asleep, boy? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone into a deep, deep slumber."

He simply brushed it off and asked, "Who are you?" Gaia uncharacteristically walked up and hid behind him. Something was off about this woman, she was thinking, but what?

"Why," she said, placing her hand on her chest. "I am Maleficent…as all who dwell in this kingdom know. Now, you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you two?"

"I'm Terra," he said, "and this is Gaia." He pointed to the shrinking girl behind him. "What do you know about those monsters—the ones who attacked us?"

"Hmph," she said, turning away and walking off to look the left way. "Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base, so inconsequential?"

Terra shrugged. "They are base, that's for sure. Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?" His tone was still guarded but it seemed he trusted the mysterious woman.

"That name," said the woman, clutching the orb of her staff, "is not familiar to me. Is he an outsider, like yourselves? Oh, but wait…I do remember someone leaving the castle." She now turned and faced them with a smirk on her red lips.

"Tell me—what was he doing there?" Terra advanced forward a bit in desperation.

"I couldn't say," replied the witch, "I could only be certain that he was not from this kingdom." Terra visibly drooped, looking a little disappointed. "If you're curious, go see the castle yourself. There—the entrance is past this bridge."

"Thanks," said Terra, rushing forward. Gaia kept up with him, but not before stealing a glance at this strange woman. Why was she so off? Gaia shrugged and ran to keep up with Terra.

"Perhaps, he did speak about imprisoning 'the light'…" The two stopped to look back at her. "'The light' means so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

"Aurora…" he murmured, before turning back to run. The couple ran to get inside the castle as Maleficent disappeared in green flames.

After the two fought their way inside the castle and infiltrated it, ridding the place of Unversed, the two stood at a door that was blocked by magic. Terra hopped back a pace and used his Keyblade to rid the door of the magic. The two walked inside the free-accessible door and entered a room.

Terra and Gaia stopped short in the middle of the room and looked at the blond-haired girl sleeping in a bed. That must have been Aurora. Terra grabbed Gaia's hand in his and they walked forward to gaze at the sleeping girl. She looked peacefully sated and beautiful.

Gaia's heart gave a jealous stir. Did all of Terra's missions have to involve beautiful women?

"This feels so familiar," he said, breaking the silence, drawing both his hands up and clenched them into fists.

"Her heart is filled with light—not a single touch of darkness," said Maleficent's voice, causing both of the teens to jump out of their skins. They looked over to a corner of the room and saw her standing there. "Just the kind of heart I need."

"For what?" asked Terra and Gaia together, suspiciously eying her.

"Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures. Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked suspiciously, but in Gaia's brain it clicked. That woman wanted to rule the worlds with seven pure hearts! Gaia knew there was something off about her!

Before Gaia could speak, Maleficent cut across her, "Why, that key you hold…the Keyblade, is it called?"

Terra gasped, summoning the blade in his hand, and holding his arm protectively in front of Gaia. "Where did you learn that name?" he demanded.

"That trinket is the only way to obtain hearts."

"No more games," Terra said, raising his voice. "Where is Master Xehanort?"

"Impudence will get you nowhere, child," she said peevishly. "If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora."

"And why would I ever want to do that?" he demanded, growing more impatient.

She smirked. "It's not a matter of 'why', but of will. In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." Her staff's orb glowed ominously. Her hand began hovering over it, causing green aura to come out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Terra began struggling when the aura covered his form.

"Perhaps not yet…but I have the power over sleep. And I can awaken what is inside you…then you will be free to be who you truly are."

"Shut up," Gaia finally shouted. "What makes you think you know anything about him!"

Maleficent looked at her with a smirk. "Oh, but I do, my dear. I know he has darkness within him."

Gaia worriedly looked at Terra, who stopped glowing of the green light and his eyes looked pupil-less. It scared Gaia shitless to see him like that. She laid her hand on his shoulder but he shoved her hard and she landed against the wall. His Keyblade hovered over Aurora and a bright light shone. Out came the heart of the sleeping girl and it flew away like a firefly.

Maleficent smiled joyously as the heart flew toward her and it disappeared in her hands. She chuckled. "Here it is… just what I've waited for." Her malicious tone gave Gaia the biggest shivers but she couldn't say anything.

Terra came to his senses finally and gasped with realization. He first looked at Gaia, whose face was as pale as snow and was slowly getting to her feet, and finally back to Aurora.

"To think that all he spoke of was and will be true."

Terra pressed his hand to his temples. "What? How did I—" He gasped again when he saw the girl looking lifeless. "What did I do?" He turned back to Maleficent. "What did you do?"

"You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."

"How could I do this?" Terra placed his hands on the edge of the bed, despaired, and Gaia placed a warm hand on his arm. "Ven?" He began trembling with fear and sadness.

"Yes…now, you want to know where Xehanort went. Well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts."—Terra stood defiantly staring Maleficent down—"Join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we will rule all the worlds together!"

"You seem to be mixed up," said Terra. "I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!" The castle shook and Terra and Gaia looked about with wary.

"Hmm…for a peacekeeper, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember this—the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now, my work here is done as is your twos. Wasn't there someone you two needed to chase?" She disappeared in the black flames, cackling as she went.

"Wait!" Terra lunged at her but she was already gone. The castle shook again, more forcefully this time. "The Unversed…they're going to bring down the castle." He spoke now directly at Gaia, who was immobilized in shock. "We have to do something!" He grabbed her hand and Gaia, who was now recovered, ran off with him, Keyblade finally drawn.

After bringing down the spindle Unversed, Terra and Gaia silently went back to Aurora's chambers to look at her one last time. Terra hid his face from Gaia ashamedly. "It's my fault her light was stolen," he said sadly. "It was because I was weak...I'm sorry. I'll get your light back—once I learn to stand up against the darkness."

Gaia, actually overwhelmed by emotion she wouldn't show, walked up to Terra and held him to her heart. She felt him trembling and held him in a tighter way to comfort him. She swallowed her tears back and knew he was probably doing the same and just the two just held each other before they had to go. His grip on her was rather rough but she didn't mind.

Later, after they left the castle, Terra and Gaia walked out to the woods in silence. No words could express how they felt right now. The girl's heart was stolen because of them. Gaia thought, And I'll never forgive myself.

"Why would Master Xehanort imprison the light?" Terra finally spoke. "The purest hearts of light—do they hold the answers?"

"I don't know, Terra," said Gaia, voice breaking with emotion. "Let's leave before we do anything else horrible."

Terra nodded and they ran off. He noticed tears on her face and stopped mid-step. His hand softly went to her cheek and he wiped the drops of moisture off of her face. She blurrily looked into his eyes and saw that they held a genuine glow of love and comfort. He smiled to her comfortingly and drew her into a gentle embrace.

Gaia, seeking refuge in this gentle hug, let her emotions out in her tears. Terra patiently held her and ran his hand comfortingly through her hair. No words were expressed as the couple embraced. After all of the crying, the two broke apart and left the world on Terra's glider to go to another world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Castle of Dreams

_**A/N: OK, I know Snow White's world is before Cinderella's, but that's how I did it when I played. So bear with me.**_

Terra and Gaia landed in a world that was covered in night's darkness. There were crickets that chirped lightly and fireflies glowed like earthbound stars. The only sound that broke the late calm was a sobbing sound. The two curiously approached a blond-haired girl in a torn pink and white dress who was sobbing on the bench.

"Is something wrong?" Terra asked in the softest tone he could muster. He and Gaia crouched down next to the girl and gave her a gentle look.

"It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress—but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it. And I was so looking forward to going to the ball." She began sobbing again.

Gaia studied Terra's face and how confused he looked and held back a giggle. He did not know what to do in this situation, did he?

Terra, in turn, sighed. "Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."

"But I…" she trailed off, sobbing more.

Gaia held back the urge to slap him because he was not good at comforting girls.

To break the teary drama, Flood Unversed appeared out of nowhere. Terra and Gaia summoned their Keyblades, but he held her back.

"Gaia, protect her," he said. "I'll get the Unversed." He began slicing them down one by one.

As Gaia watched, she felt different feelings for Terra. She had to admit he was pretty special—not like any other boy she met before. He made her feel like her heart was complete. He made her breathe fully. He made her feel. And she liked it. A lot. But the new feeling scared her. She never had been in love before. Wait, love? Great, now she was contradicting herself. _Why do I feel these feelings for him?_ She asked herself, as she watched him finish the last batch of Unversed.

Not receiving an answer, she looked back to the weeping girl. Terra's Keyblade disappeared and the both stared at the girl helplessly. A white, orb-like mist surrounded them.

"I can't believe…not anymore…" the girl wept.

"Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need," said a sweet voice from the glowing mist.

"There's nothing left to believe in…nothing," sobbed the girl.

"Nothing, my dear? Oh, now, you don't really mean that." A fairy dressed in a lavender robe appeared sitting on the bench with the girl's face on her knee.

"Oh…but I do," wept the poor girl. "It's just no use."

"Nonsense! If you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here, and here I am." The girl looked up and finally stopped crying. "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that." She and the girl stood up.

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not—" started Cinderella.

"Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry." She drew her wand and said, "Now, what were those magic words? Oh yes…" She walked over to a pumpkin and waved her wand. "Bibbity-bobbitty-boo!"

The pumpkin turned into a grand white carriage with horses and a driver. Cinderella stared at in awe. Gaia and Terra walked over with her to stare at what just happened.

The fairy Godmother walked over to Cinderella and waved her wand again. An exquisite white dress appeared on her. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun and glass slippers covered her feet.

"Oh…it's a beautiful dress," said Cinderella happily.

Terra and Gaia laughed softly in response. Cinderella turned towards the fairy and approached her. Gaia saw Terra look thoughtful for a second and touched his hand. He jumped and gave her a tender look. Gaia's heart melted by the intensity in his eyes and she flushed brightly. The night gave it a good effect of the stare too.

"Why…it's a dream come true." Cinderella smiled with joy.

"Yes, but like all dreams, it doesn't last forever," said the fairy. "You'll have only till midnight and then the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before."

"Yes, I understand," said Cinderella, giving the jolly woman a hug.

Once Cinderella was in the carriage and off, the fairy turned towards the couple curiously. Gaia stared at the grandmotherly woman gently but Terra had a curious look on his face.

"Her heart was full of light," mused Terra softly. "Why didn't I see it?" He placed a hand to his chin in a contemplative manner.

"Well, we can't see everything," said Gaia pointedly about her own feelings. She knew Terra could see through anything but her heart.

"What did you do?" asked Terra to the woman. "I can hardly tell she's the same person."

"Who are you?" the fairy asked curiously.

"Terra," said Terra politely, "and this is Gaia."

"Terra, Gaia, in your hearts, do you believe that dreams can come true?" The fairy's question put them off guard but Terra recovered enough to answer it.

"I do," answered Terra truthfully. "But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true."

"Yes, of course," agreed the woman. "But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she is right."

"So that's what made her shine—faith in her heart that anything is possible," remarked Terra quietly as if he was thinking to himself. "Where did she go?" He gazed at the woman for an answer.

"To the royal ball at the palace," replied the fairy kindly. "Go. And when you see her dancing you'll know that she believes, and that will help you believe, too."

Terra cast his eyes to the ground thoughtfully before turning to look at Gaia. Her brown eyes were soft and full of light. A faint trace of a smile etched its way on her face. He wondered what she was thinking about right there. He always wondered if she would object if he kissed her or not. Then again, he knew Gaia could break him like a toothpick so he wouldn't cross that line. But he couldn't help but think his friend had gotten lovelier over the years.

_Good thing, too,_ he thought staring at her. _She is as lovely as ever._

It took him a while to realize that the fairy disappeared into the ethereal night. He walked over to Gaia and grabbed her hand gently, causing the girl to look at him.

"What's your dream, Terra?" asked Gaia softly, sounding genuine.

"To be a Keyblade Master and—" He broke off, feeling embarrassed. He didn't want to reveal the other part of his dream to Gaia.

"And?" prodded Gaia, giving him a beseeching look.

"To be with you," he said genuinely in a tender tone. His eyes were full of a warm light that caused Gaia to melt even more.

A warm blush crossed her face as she stared at the boy who used to aggravate her. He smiled at her warmly, only a foot away from her. If only she could throw caution to the wind and hold him for hours.

"What's your dream, Gaia?" he asked gently.

"To be a great leader and—" She broke off too, afraid to reveal the last part because she wanted to be with Terra too.

"What?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"To fight by your side." Okay, that sounded hokey but it was true. Love gave her a great wish to have. To her, Terra was her dream come true.

…

When the couple got to the castle, Cinderella was surrounded by the seizure squad. The two Keyblade wielders hopped up and sliced them down. Cinderella stared at the two and saw how close their body language was. Oh, now she got it. The two were special friends.

"I've met you two before…" she said.

"We'll take care of them," said Terra. "You wait right here."

"Please, may I go with you two? I so want to get to the ball."

Terra hesitated slightly, but Gaia cut in, "Come on, Terra, let her come with us."

"All right," said Terra. "But stay behind us, or you'll get hurt."

"Uh-huh," she responded confidently.

"You're not worried?" asked Terra.

"Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?" She smiled at Terra, causing him to blush with embarrassment. Gaia giggled softly, adding to that embarrassment.

"Oh, um…I guess I did," said Terra, looking towards the door as if trying to hide his embarrassment.

Both of his female companions giggled softly and then fell silent.

"So you ready?" Terra asked Cinderella with a determined look on his face.

"Yes," answered Cinderella.

The three went inside the castle and the protecting began as Terra and Gaia struck the monsters down. It was kind of hard to protect Cinderella but it wasn't impossible. Terra stayed with the girl while Gaia moved on ahead to slash down any enemies that would get in their way. Finally, the two reached the ballroom and the monsters were gone.

Cinderella and the two got to the ball and stood together temporarily. She smiled at the two good-naturedly. They were closer that they were before, weren't they?

"Oh, thank you…um," said Cinderella softly.

"It's Terra and Gaia," applied Terra with a grin on his face.

"Thank you, Terra and Gaia," she replied joyfully, her pretty face lighting up with happiness.

Terra dramatically gestured her to go forward like a gentleman, causing both women to giggle. Cinderella gathered her skirt and walked away from the couple smiling. Terra curiously stared at her. What did she see that he didn't? He looked at Gaia for an answer, but she hid her face as well but could tell she had pink tints on her cheeks.

The prince approached Cinderella and they began dancing. Terra and Gaia watched with a smile. Unbeknownst to both of them, Gaia inched toward Terra so they were shoulder to shoulder. He briefly stared at Gaia, who looked dreamy and happy. Before he could stop himself, he placed his arm around Gaia's waist and pulled her closer.

"Maybe," he said, "just believing is enough." He had a grin on his face.

"Yeah," replied Gaia. "I'll say." She snuggled into his shoulder a bit—something that surprised him. Gaia never did that to him before. Usually, it was either yelling or slapping that she did. Maybe it was her hormones.

To break the romantic aura, an Unversed appeared at the top of the foyer that overlooked the hall. The two got their game faces on and rushed forward to the duke that stood nearby.

"Tell me. How do I get up there?" asked Terra seriously.

"Well, there is a passage beneath the foyer staircase," he explained, fluttering nervously.

"Thanks," said Terra quickly and ran off, leaving Gaia in the hall.

A few minutes later, Terra appeared at the top of the foyer and began fighting the Unversed. Gaia blushed when she saw him fighting with all he had. She knew she was protected by him that was for sure. Some people probably wondered if they were married or something. Sometimes it felt like they were between the arguing and the team work.

After the large Unversed got knocked down, Terra walked over to them with a smile on his face. Even though the duke was there, Terra's gaze remained on Gaia, whose face was now full of the familiar seriousness it always had. Suddenly, he felt an urge to kiss her. Call it hormones or call it love.

"Thank you," said the duke gratefully. "You saved us all." He suddenly sighed. "The guests were just staring to enjoy themselves…"

"Well don't give up just yet," said Terra, looking at the left side of the room where the prince and Cinderella were standing deep in conversation.

The duke fluttered happily at the sight and he smiled widely. It seemed he was pleased that the prince had found a woman to be with, but something still troubled Terra and Gaia.

"Tell me something," said Terra. "Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?"

"No. I believe…they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said that they obeyed his every command."

"A boy in a mask," repeated Terra. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Well…no, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then."

"I see," murmured Terra thoughtfully, placing his hand on his chin. Just then the clock rang that signified midnight. Cinderella, as he could see, started running down the stairs as she said her hast good-bye to the prince.

Terra, Gaia, and the duke followed her to the foyer that overlooked the main doors to the hall. The duke ran after Cinderella but her glass slipper was the only remnant of the girl being there. The couple saw a familiar face. It was Aqua!

"Aqua!" Terra called down to her and she looked up at them as they walked up to her.

"Terra, Gaia," said Aqua urgently, "Ven ran away from home." Her blue eyes were full of worry for the blond kid.

"What?" demanded Terra gravely, squeezing Gaia's hand hard enough for her fingers to go purple.

"I think he left to go find you," said Aqua, noticing the grip Terra had on Gaia's hand and winked at them briefly. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No," said Terra with a shake of his head. "Actually…just before we left, he tried to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say." He and Gaia began advancing toward the door.

"Oh," breathed Aqua. "So…did you two manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No," replied Terra quietly, "but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light."

"Pure hearts…filled with light?" Aqua repeated as if needing to hear it again.

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra and Gaia began to get closer to the door.

"All right," replied Aqua, nodding. "I'll stay and see if I can find more clues."

"Okay," said Terra as he and Gaia walked away. "The prince is in the ballroom ahead. He might have some answers."

"Thanks," said Aqua softly as she turned to go upstairs.

"Aqua," said Terra and the two turned around. "Do you still have the same dream?"

"Well…yes," answered Aqua, looking at them with a smile. Terra could see a mischievous glow in her eyes. What did she see that he didn't?

"There's this girl here—her name is Cinderella. She made us realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things might seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. If you see her, give her my thanks."

"Will do." Aqua nodded with a smile on her face and she walked up the stairs.

Terra and Gaia walked toward the doors out and they began talking.

"So, do you have…feelings for Aqua?" asked Gaia curiously.

"I think of her like a sister," replied Terra kindly. "Besides, her PMS is bad enough to keep anyone at bay." He began laughing at the joke he told about her.

Gaia began laughing too, but was mostly relieved that he didn't love Aqua like that. But why was she glad? Couldn't she be happy with whatever Terra wanted? For some odd reason, it felt painful for her to imagine him with anyone else but her.

When they got their armor on, they flew out of that world with a sense of renewal. For once, the emptiness that was in their hearts was full of happiness and joy. Their adventure would take them to the next world. It felt nice to have the unexpected to be expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dwarf Woodlands

Terra and Gaia appeared in a chamber where a big mirror and a queen stood. Luckily, neither the mirror nor the queen noticed the kids' presence. Terra held onto Gaia's hand and they both sat silently listening to the queen speak. The queen's voice was extremely loud yet dignified like a leader giving a speech to his subjects. It even kept Terra and Gaia on their toes even though she wasn't speaking to them.

"Slave in the mirror—come from the farthest space," commanded the queen like she was quoting a magic spell. "Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face."

The couple saw a face that looked like a mask appear in the mirror and Gaia looked like she was about to pee herself. What kind of things did they come up with these days? The mirror looked like a demon to her because there was nothing right about it. The face didn't seem to notice either Terra or Gaia even though it looked very wise.

"What wouldst thou know, my queen?" asked the mirror in a hauntingly chilly voice that made shivers go down Gaia's spine.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" It seemed like the queen had asked this question many times before because she addressed the mirror so casually about it.

"Famed is by beauty, my majesty," answered the mirror truthfully, "but hold—a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas she is more fair than thee."

"Alas for her!" hissed the queen in fury, folding her long cape over her form. "Reveal her name." Her tone changed to subtle anxiety yet her face showed none of it.

"Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow," described the mirror like he was saying a poem.

"Snow White!" the queen exclaimed hatefully, placing a hand over her chest.

"A mirror that knows and sees everything…how about that," murmured Terra quietly as he placed a hand to his chin in contemplation.

"I know," whispered Gaia fearfully. "I think it is possessed. I mean, look at it. It's a freaking mask in a freaking mirror."

Terra chuckled at Gaia's opinion of the mirror but immediately sobered when the said object began speaking again.

"The heart of Snow White doth shine bright," it continued prophetically. "Beware, my queen, a heart of light."

"Another one?" Terra gasped the same time Gaia gasped, "How is that possible?" The two exchanged an anxious look before looking back to the mirror.

"Wait," said Terra, placing both hands on Gaia's shoulders. "What if Master Xehanort is here?" His voice tinged with a bit of excitement.

Gaia groaned lightly because Terra sounded like a lost puppy looking for its master, which would be Xehanort. "Not this nonsense again," she grumbled softly with a shake of her head.

Before Terra could retort a response, they heard a gasp and a rustle of clothing. The queen must have spotted them. Both Gaia and Terra winced at their stupidity and began walking forward. The queen's green eyes widened when she saw the two walk towards her. It seemed she had not been expecting guests.

"Who goes there?" demanded the queen, staring at them suspiciously.

"My name is Terra," replied Terra calmly as the couple walked towards her, "and this is Gaia. We're looking for a man named Xehanort. Master Xehanort. I thought maybe you might have seen him."

"That name is of no consequence to me," said the queen irritably, turning back to the mirror with a swish of her cloak but just as Terra and Gaia turned to leave, the woman spoke up, "Wait. Ah, yes…I have a task for the two of you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find this Master Xehanort."

"And the mirror would know?" asked Gaia curiously, giving the woman a skeptical look.

"Do you two dare to question me?" the queen demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is the task?" asked Terra, changing the subject immediately to save Gaia from the queen's rage.

"There is a young maid who resides in this castle," explained Queen Grimhilde ominously. "Her name is Snow White. Kill her. And make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart in this." She held up a box engraved with a heart and a sword running through it.

Gaia felt her blood go cold when she looked at the box. She couldn't let Terra and herself become a criminal of a crime again. She knew Terra would never kill anyone. Even if he had darkness, he was too flighty to accept that. Why would the queen assign such a task? Literally taking someone's heart out of their chest was grotesque and inhumane, if not worthy of arrest.

"Her heart?" questioned Terra in a tone of surprise, grabbing the box in both hands. "I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light too?"

"What I demand is her life," said the queen firmly, approaching them. "I have had more than enough of her light."

"What did this maiden do to you?" asked Terra patiently as if he was trying to counsel her.

Gaia clenched her fists so tightly that she felt her nails digging into her palms. How could Terra be so thick-headed? Her teeth clenched in anger and a furious flush flooded her cheeks. Just wait till he was out of the queen's sight then she could beat some sense into him. Her eyes widened with anger and fear. He wasn't really considering killing a girl, was he?

"That is no concern of yours," replied the queen archly, brushing the two off in a snobby way. "Now, heed my words: My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs."

Terra's eyes narrowed at that. "Where can I find her?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Outside the castle, there is a glade of wildflowers," answered Grimhilde impatiently, turning back to the mirror. "You are dismissed. Go seek her there."

Both of the teens turned towards the exit and left swiftly. Gaia studied Terra's face. He looked thoughtful and calculating. She felt it hard to swallow. How could he accept this after what they had done to Aurora? Just the mere thought of that made Gaia feel even angrier. As much as she liked Terra, he was going too far for info on Xehanort.

_A heart of light,_ thought Terra. _Right now this Snow White is my best chance right now. Maybe she will lead me closer to Master Xehanort. But what if I—no, I won't let that happen. _In a flash, he remembered what he did to Aurora but then shook the image out of his head.

The two walked out of the chamber silently and somberly. Terra studied Gaia's face. To him, she looked pretty pissed off and antsy. What really stood out was that she looked like she was ready to hit someone. When the two finally walked into the dungeons, Terra's worse fears were true. Gaia walked up to him and slapped him across the face with all her might. The whipping sound resonated throughout the quiet area.

Once he snapped his head to look at her, he saw livid lines on her face. Her teeth her bared and her eyes looked murderous. The sharp sting on his face hurt like hell and reminded him of how strong this girl was. Her form was shaking with unbridled anger and she gave him a glare that would scare even the most ferocious Unversed. He returned her glare with a hard stare of his own.

"Terra, you hard-headed idiot!" she seethed through clenched teeth. "We will not be responsible for another death!"

"Gaia," he said loudly, roughly grabbing her hand so she wouldn't hit him again. "I need to find Master Xehanort! Why must you argue with everything I do!?" He got in her face but that didn't faze Gaia. In fact it made her angrier.

"Because you keep doing stupid things!" She raised her voice to a shout. "Remember Aurora!? What happened to her!? Do we want that to happen again!?" Her voice echoed in the chamber of the castle as she shouted at him.

"Gaia," Terra's voice was an uncharacteristic growl, "you don't have to remind me! Do you not think that crime haunts me every waking hour! I can't get my mind off of it and you have to be the reminder of it!"

Gaia winced at his verbal assault but she refused to back down because she had to have Terra see the light.

"Shut up," said Gaia in a weary tone that betrayed her exasperation. "Just shut up, Terra. I'm tired of arguing with you. Why can't we find a common ground and you some common sense?"

"Excuse me?" he demanded incredulously at her insult. The grip on her hand was tight and it made her wince. Damn, he had a tight grip!

"You heard me," she icily replied. "Now, release my hand and let's go." She wrenched her hand free and walked ahead of him. He followed after her, having a distasteful feeling that she was right.

…

Once the two made outside the castle and into the flower field, they saw a girl bent over with ebony hair and white-as-snow skin. She was lightly humming a tune as she gathered flowers into her hands. The young girl looked so innocent like a little dove and Gaia couldn't help but stare. Even though Gaia was girl herself, she had never seen someone like this girl before.

"I wonder if that's her," murmured Terra to himself, approaching her slowly so he wouldn't scare her off.

She turned around and saw the both of them standing over her. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, hello, who are you two?" Her voice reminded the two of a happy cooing dove. There was so much innocence in this one girl that it made Gaia feel self-conscious.

Instead of answering, Terra asked in a gentle tone, "Aren't you startled?" as he stood over her with a soft smile on his face.

She stood and looked at him in the eye with her wide brown eyes. "Should I be?" she asked innocently, cocking her head to one side.

_It's true, then,_ thought Terra, placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully. _Her heart is pure light. She's the one._

"Is something the matter?" the sweet girl asked kindly as she stared at the two naively.

"Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?" he asked slowly.

"Why…why, no," she answered in a confused tone. "I don't believe I've ever heard that name before." She stared at them curiously, looking very troubled indeed.

"Now what?" wondered Terra quietly, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Flood Unversed appeared out of the ground and dashed around the glade. The two summoned their Keyblades and, with a startled shriek, Snow White ran off into the woods to escape the trouble. Terra started forward and began calling out for her.

"No, wait!" he shouted warningly. "Don't go in there alone!" She was already gone before his words could reach her and the Unversed kept blocking his path. "Out of our way!" He now glared at the Unversed and pushed Gaia out of the way before slicing them down.

After all of the Unversed were gone, the couple began making their way back to the castle. Gaia looked angry, sad, and scared and Terra couldn't blame her because who knows what happened to Snow White. He wanted to take her hand but then remembered that she was mad at him. The two silently made it through the dungeons to get back to the queen.

When they stood to face her, she had her back turned to them. "How dare you return here, you blundering fools!" she seethed in a voice that shook with fury.

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked a little too-innocently.

"I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart!" She gave them a livid look that made them feel a bit of fear.

"A request I chose to ignore," said Terra coolly, crossing his arms over his chest rebelliously. That caused Gaia to stare at him in awestruck wonder and pride. She actually began feeling sorry for the slap she gave him and the cold words she said.

"You know," he continued impudently, "you claim to be radiant, but all I see are shadows of jealousy hanging thick on your heart."

"You will pay for your insolence," she hissed angrily, clenching her fists tightly. "Magic mirror on the wall, consume this fool, once and for all!"

Terra drew his Keyblade and pushed Gaia to the wall so she wouldn't get hurt. The mirror, on the other hand, sat patiently as if it was ignoring Grimhilde's order. Gaia wanted to stand with Terra, but he held up a hand that told her to stand down just in case the mirror did lash out at him.

"Alas my liege," said the mirror wisely, "that I cannot do. I have no power to save answers true." In other words, he was denying her the order to swallow Terra up because his words were true.

That, however, didn't stand well with the angry queen. "You dare defy your queen!" she demanded furiously, throwing a green potion at the spirit.

The spirit hissed as it glowed with a bright light and it sent shivers down Gaia's spine. Terra warily held onto his blade as he was sucked in. There was no trace of him once he was sucked in and Gaia felt devastated. She sank to her knees and began weeping for the apparent death of her friend.

"Terra," she softly cried, "I'm sorry for being mean to you. You're my best friend! You should know that by now!" She wished with all her heart that he could hear her words but he was trapped in a magic mirror.

After a short while, a bright light shone in the mirror and out came Terra. Gaia wiped her tears and stood to her feet in awe. She smiled shakily as she ran to embrace him. Her arms wrapped his neck in a stranglehold and she held onto him for dear life. There he was still handsome and strong, holding her tightly.

"How did you escape!" the queen demanded in furious awe, ignoring the hug that Gaia gave the boy.

Terra made his Keyblade vanish and looked at her squarely in the eye. "Now, you will ask the mirror," said Terra firmly as the two walked towards her—well, more like Terra walked towards her as Gaia clung to him like a grapevine. "Where can we find Master Xehanort?" Gaia finally detached herself and stood next to him, looking serious.

The queen growled in defeat. "Magic mirror, instruct this knave!" she ordered the mirror in a ringing voice. "Give him the answers he doth crave."

"Beyond both light and dark he dwells," answered the mirror as if he was telling a legend, "where war was waged upon the fells."

That piqued Gaia's suspicion because there wasn't such a place, was there?

"Is that all?" asked Terra curiously with a cock of his head.

No response came from the mirror, which meant that was all he had to give.

"Thanks," said Terra gratefully. "You've been a great help." With that, he took Gaia's hand and they walked out of the chamber together.

"So, Gaia," he said once they were far enough away, "did I hear what you said when I disappeared? That you said you were sorry and you liked me?" Now, it sounded like he was teasing her.

"Well," she said grudgingly, "I am sorry, but this is not a talk we can talk about right now." She tried to walk forward but he apprehended her by walking in front of her.

"Answer the question," he said, refusing to let the matter drop. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," she whispered shamefully, feeling stupid for revealing her emotions. "A little too much."

"Well, Gaia," he said, smiling, "I like you a lot too." He then grabbed her and held her in his arms, smelling the sweet perfume of her hair. This was the candid moment for them. Those were the words he had been waiting for her to say since he was ten. He realized that he felt these feelings for her from the first day he met her when they were six.

When the two separated, they walked out of the castle, got on the glider, and left the world alone to find more answers about Master Xehanort's whereabouts.

_**A/N: Before you ask about the queen's name, the reason I know it is because I looked it up and that's the official name Disney gave her. Since this is based on the Disney version of Snow White, the name of the queen is Grimhilde. R&R please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Under the Stars

A/N: This is where the cute romance begins.

Terra and Gaia lay on the ground staring at the stars. He looked at her, feeling a feeling he never felt before. His heart felt warm around her. The touch on his skin always lingered. It made him feel…loved and invincible. She was the very reason he went so far to become as strong as he was today.

"Gaia?" he said gently, getting the girl's attention.

"Yeah?" she asked lazily, sounding tired because he woke her from her doze.

Suddenly, he pressed his lips to hers softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened and then closed, wrapping her arms around his upper torso. His lips got fierce and his tongue darted into her mouth. The taste of her made him almost groan with excitement. She tasted so spicy, so…sexy. Her soft timid tongue lapped against his in a desperate way for domination but Terra, of course, won the battle for that. The brutal kiss started bruising her lips and it made her feel hesitant.

To Gaia, the worlds stopped and eons passed. If only they could lay like that forever…This feeling Gaia felt gave her the urge to sleep with Terra but something bothered her. The doubt kept tugging at her mind.

His arms wrapped her tightly to his chest so she couldn't fight him off but she didn't try to. She moaned into the kiss, feeling an awkward warmth in her womb. His hot, coarse, dry tongue ravished her mouth once more and she enjoyed it. She lightly moaned when he placed her on the ground and crawled on top of her, straddling her hips in desire. Suddenly, an image of her old master's disapproving face made her heart stop. She had to stop this before it got too late.

"Terra," she gasped desperately, pushing him back slightly, "please, stop."

His lips automatically paused and he gazed at her flushed face in concern. Her eyes were distorted between love, puzzlement, doubt, and guilt. _Maybe,_ he thought, _that was the front she put up to shield her emotions. She was never one to show her emotions really. _He stared at her gently and touched her cheek with the lightest of touches.

"Gaia, please—" he started in a begging tone.

"No," she cried stubbornly, turning away from him as if to shield herself.

Terra sighed and decided to let her know how he truly felt by expressing it in words. "From the time I met you, when we were six, there was never a moment when I didn't think about you. When I'm around you now, I can't breathe or think. The kiss we shared felt right like it was meant to be. I just hope it won't leave a scar and won't hurt me forever. I'm suffering without you. I always hear your voice in my dreams and I always wish you'd say what you say in my dreams: I love you forever. What do you want me to do? I'll do whatever you ask. Please, tell me if you feel the same way." His voice sounded genuine with not a trace of teasing in it.

Amidst the shock she felt, Gaia finally found her voice. "I-I can't, Terra. We can't. It'd be impossible." Her voice sounded barely audible and above a whisper but he caught it.

"Nothing's impossible, Gaia," he objected, taking her hands in his,  
"just listen—"

"No," she interrupted, sounding a little neurotic—something unlike her. "You listen—we live a real world, Terra. Please just be reasonable. We live apart from each other. You're still a pupil and I'm a master. We just couldn't work it out. Not only is it untruthful, it's against the rules of the Keyblade Wielder's Code."

Terra knew she was right but he tried one last attempt. "What if we met in secret?" he gasped desperately, gazing at her pleadingly.

"It'd be like living a lie," replied Gaia in a soft voice. "Could you live like that, Terra? Be honest." Her brown eyes were serious and her face was void of any emotion. Terra called it her "Master expression"; he learned to hate it.

"No," he sighed in defeat, sounding wounded. "You're right, of course. It would ruin everything." He lied down on the grass and fell asleep next to her.

Gaia lied down and closed her eyes, resting her head cautiously on Terra's chest. In order to stay warm, she snuggled into him and fell asleep. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her face snuggled into his musky scented neck. Despite telling him "no" about a relationship, she had to stay warm at night and the only way that could happen would be if two people stayed close enough to feel body temperature. They didn't bring a blanket with them (of course).

After a while, Terra opened his eyes to see the stars go blue and a sunrise in the east. Looking down, he saw the girl he loved more than life dozing quietly on his body. A smile made its way on his face when he smelled the lovely scent of her hair and saw her lovely face. Her pretty features looked relaxed and serene as a little kitten curled up in its bed. He could feel her heartbeat staying in sync with his own and he loved the warmth of her body against his.

His usually-firm hand gently caressed her face as lightly as a summer breeze blowing through wild grass. She didn't move but her eyelids twitched before she began slumbering again. He knew if he woke her up now she'd be as mad as hell and he didn't want to get bruised by her slaps again but he couldn't help it. His arms wrapped her waist, keeping her safe to his form. He repeatedly kissed her forehead, lips, and cheeks gently to get his fill of her before she'd awake.

He recalled when he first met her, a small, stringy girl in first grade. After a while, the two became tentative friends. He remembered chasing her playfully in the tall grass that was her backyard; a couple of times he caught her and couple of times he didn't. She was such a cute girl but now she was a beautiful, graceful woman with the face of an angel.

Her long hair was what intoxicated him the first time he met her. The sweet scent fanned in his face as they ran all the time. Starting when she was ten, she had to start wearing bras as she ran. He had to be more tender around her chest area due to her spiking growth as a pubescent preteen. Yet, despite of all the hormonal mood swings, Terra still loved her.

_(Flashback)_

_"Terra!" He heard her sweet eleven year old voice. "Come after me!" Her brown eyes glowed with fun as she began running off. Her long, skinny legs trekked the backyard until Terra's arms grabbed her from behind._

_"Gotcha, Gaia!" He watched her struggling to wiggle away from him._

_"Nuh-uh," she said, elbowing his ribs lightly and she escaped. "Bye-bye."_

_"Oh, yeah," he challenged, catching up to her again. Their legs tangled and they fell over together. The two kids laughed at the predicament they were in._

_Then, she snuggled into his chest and smiled innocently. "I know you'll always be my knight, Terra," she said brightly. "You're my best friend forever." _

_Suddenly, their parents came over and smiled at the children joyfully. Oh, the innocence of youth, how cherishing it was. Terra's parents sat down in two lawn chairs and laughed at the two kids. _

"_You look like a little princess today, Gaia," said Terra's mother May, smiling at the young girl in the white dress._

"_No, not a princess!" cried Terra, looking offended by such a remark. "A bride! When I grow up, I'm going to marry Gaia here!" _

"_Oh, Terra…" remarked May, giggling with her husband over the announcement. _

_Everyone thought it was just childish kid stuff but not Terra. He meant what he said back then and he still meant it. That was day he left to train with Eraqus but when he left, he gave Gaia a flower to remember him always. That was a special day for both of them. Terra knew he loved Gaia from that moment on._

_(Flashback end)_

After that, he left to train with Eraqus and he missed her so much. Gaia missed him terribly when he left but she eventually got over him and played with her gal-pal Skylar. Terra loved her since he met her, but she didn't love him like that, only like a brother. It pained him to hide his emotions because he knew what love was and he loved her.

He met Aqua, his friend, but he didn't fall in love with her. He loved Aqua as a sister he never had but Gaia remained a huge part of his heart. He remembered the time she got hostile with him. He tried to say his love and apologies for leaving her but she turned him down. Since that day, he died a little every day inside without her until she came back to Land of Departure to watch the Mark and help him with his mission.

He also remembered his conversation with her when he tried to tell her his love. She was about fifteen when he came to her door. He tried to talk to her, but she nervously ignored him. There was something off about Gaia. Her eyes were full of stone and a frown looked like it was forever etched onto her face. What happened to her when he left? He tried to ask her but she said it was nothing. But he knew better than that. He would try to get the truth from her even if he had to pin her down. He had to know because he loved so much and didn't want her to be in pain.

_**A/N: Sorry if it was short, but that is where their relationship starts to take off. The name of Terra's mother (May) is Roman for the Earth Goddess. I'm not a Greek gods/goddesses type of girl but the name clicked. R&R please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Yen Sid's Tower/Confrontation with Xehanort

Terra and Gaia went to Yen Sid's tower quietly. Terra noticed that Gaia was totally ignorant to what he did to her before she awoke. Or she knew but didn't say anything. As they began walking in, there were millions of stairs that they had to go up. The two exchanged a glance and began trekking up the stairs.

"This is hell," Gaia complained, breathing heavily with each step they took.

Terra nodded and his mind wandered, wondering if he could make her gasp. She called him a hard headed idiot and he agreed with that. Even though she said no relationship, he still had hope to love on her.

He grabbed her hand and basically pulled her towards him. She tried to fight him but he scooped her up and began carrying her. Gaia blushed and she tried to hide it, but he already saw her pink cheeks. He wanted so badly to kiss her but that would get too awkward, wouldn't it?

The two stopped at a door and walked in. It was a room with a wizard in it, who was staring at the stars. He wasn't ignorant of their presence though, because he turned around to face them calmly. Terra realized that he was probably Yen Sid.

Terra placed Gaia on the ground and they both stood straight to show respect for the master.

"Master Yen Sid," said Terra respectfully. "My name is Terra and this is Gaia."

Gaia bowed low in respect. "Master Yen Sid," she said in a quiet, respectful voice, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes," replied the wizard kindly. "Eraqus's pupil, and Master Rex's former pupil, I've been expecting you two. It is the Unversed." He sat down in his tall chair.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid," said Terra, approaching his desk. "I thought it best to seek the counsel with one wiser than myself."

"I am no longer master," remarked Yen Sid matter-of-factly. "I doffed that mantle."

"But, sir," said Terra curiously, "wasn't that your pupil we passed on the way in? He had a Keyblade…"

"You refer to Mickey," said the wizard, sounding a bit perturbed. "He, too, sought guidance here. As a king, he is good and kind. But the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness. He left with an object whose power he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will help him on his current quest. And, like you two, he is eager to use his Keyblade to set things right."

"I'm not even sure I understand what's wrong," said Terra, sounding confused. "Master Xehanort is missing and now I've learned there is a masked boy who is controlling Unversed on the loose."

"To arrive at the truth," replied Yen-Sid wisely, "perhaps you should approach things differently—first consider them one in the same problem."

"Master Xehanort and the Unversed are connected somehow?" asked Gaia finally speaking.

"I must not make assumptions," said Yen Sid. "Find Xehanort, Terra, Gaia. That is where you should begin."

"Yes, sir," they both said in one voice. With that, the two bowed and walked off to the door in leave. Terra gracelessly looped his fingers in Gaia's as they walked out of the room. He stared at the girl walking with him. She looked preoccupied and thoughtful.

"So, Gaia," said Terra once they got outside, "did that seem confusing to you?"

"Well," she said slowly in an intuitive manner, "what if Xehanort and the Unversed are one and the same problem?"

"Don't say that," said Terra seriously. "I trust Master Xehanort. Don't you?"

"No," she said softly. "I never really did trust him. Terra, he's creepy. He stares at me like I'm something to eat."

"Gaia, I think you're being a little dramatic." He smiled to make her feel better. "There's no way Xehanort would be interested in a young girl like you. Maybe you have forgotten the age difference." She could tell he was teasing.

"Terra," she protested, shaking her head, "I just don't like the guy and I hate having to respect him." He could tell she was getting more worked up.

He swept up to her and gathered her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her lips. It seemed chaste at first but then became more sensual. Suddenly, Gaia was wishing for sinful things like he would just love on her at night so they could feel complete. Their lips began moving in every sensuous way possible. The only thing that worried Gaia was if Yen Sid was watching from the window at that little risqué scene.

His fingers probed her face as he captured it in his hands and broke any chasm between them. He was glad Gaia wasn't pulling away. Maybe she wanted this as badly as he did. He enjoyed tasting her on his tongue and tried to taste more of her but she broke off the kiss, breathing hard. For once, Terra was extremely frustrated with her. Why couldn't she just let her pride go and just enjoy this?

Gaia's face was as red as a tomato as she stared at Terra. Her eyes were wide with shock at the bold move he made on her. Did she say that she wanted to be kissed again? She just noticed her fingers were still twined with his. Why was something that was so wrong felt so right?

"Terra, let's just go find Master Xehanort," she whispered in a commanding tone.

He responded by summoning his Keyblade and making it into a glider. When the two got their armor on, they got on the glider and took off into space to go to the next world.

Just as they were gliding off to the next world, Terra heard a voice—Master Xehanort's voice—in his head. "Terra," said the voice that Gaia couldn't hear.

"Master Xehanort?" said Terra aloud, attracting Gaia's attention.

"Terra, come see me at once," ordered the voice firmly.

Before Gaia could even speak, Terra hyper-drove through the lanes of between and she clung to him so she wouldn't fall off. Her arms wrapped his torso as he accelerated to a world with a wasteland. It was dry and deserted. The only one who stood there was Master Xehanort.

"Master Xehanort," said both Terra and Gaia together; he said as a statement, she said as a question. The landed onto the cliff the old man was standing on to talk to him. Their armors disappeared and they looked squarely at Xehanort, who looked downcast. "We've been to other worlds. We've known all about you've done. We just don't know why."

"Someone had to safeguard the light from the demon I unleashed," said Xehanort guiltily. "You two must know about the boy right now, the one in the mask. His name is Vanitas. A creature of pure darkness. One of my making." He pressed his hand to his temples like he suffered a great headache.

"Are you telling me he came from you?" asked Terra, sounding shocked.

"He came from Ventus," replied Xehanort simply.

"Ventus!" cried both Terra and Gaia in shock.

"Yes," said the man guiltily. "Vanitas is the darkness from inside your friend. It was an accident. While training with me, Ventus succumbed to darkness, and there was but one way to save him—strip that part of him away. And thus Vanitas was made. In the process, I damaged Ventus's heart in the most horrific way." He turned his back on Terra and Gaia in despair. "So I did what I felt was right, and left him with Eraqus. I knew the boy could not stay with me, the man who did him grievous harm." He looked down at his feet ashamedly and placed a hand to his temples in guilt.

Gaia, who always felt bad for sad people, walked forward and smiled gently. "Xehanort," she said gently, touching him lightly on the arm, "Ventus has gotten a lot better since then. You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to help him."

"Well," said Xehanort finally, turning to look at the girl, "thank you, dear. You know how to put an old man's heart at ease."

She merely shrugged and Terra looked thoughtful. A few seconds later, he looked at both of them. "Master," was Terra's question, "why is Vanitas still free?"

"Ah, yes," replied Xehanort thoughtfully, turning around to look at them fully. "Well, I did the best I could to contain him the moment he emerged, but—"

"He managed to escape," finished Terra intuitively, nodding a bit.

Xehanort began walking as he talked to the two teens. "Vanitas uses the Keyblade to sow seeds of darkness," he explained once more. "And now, you see—the worlds teem with his ghastly underlings." He walked past Terra and stood to look at them from a different direction.

"The Unversed," said both Gaia and Terra in one voice.

"He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Keyblade is not his to bear. He's an abomination beyond hope of salvation." An ancient sad look rested on the old man's face. "Lend me your strength, Terra, Gaia. Right this wrong that I have wrought."

"But we have no idea where to find him," said Terra hopelessly, shrugging a bit.

"What I can tell you about Vanitas amounts to this—his darkness is drawn to the light, which he seeks to disrupt…and then destroy."

Terra began thinking and had visions of Gaia, Aqua, and Ven dying before his eyes. He gasped, shook his head, and continued to stare at the elderly master and Gaia. She eyed him suspiciously.

"It stands to a reason that he will strike next at the city of light, Radiant Garden," said Xehanort, breaking through Terra's thoughts.

"Don't worry, master," said Terra, grabbing Gaia securely by the waist. "We'll take care of Vanitas."

The two got armored up again and flew out of the wasteland, leaving the master be. Next stop was to Radiant Garden. Terra kept replaying the image of Gaia dying before his eyes. The way she screamed out of pain and how she drooped to a Keyblade that pierced her in the heart. He refused to let that happen. Never would he let Gaia die.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Radiant Garden

Terra and Gaia landed in Radiant Garden, the city of light. They walked through the town together and he gazed at the lovely brunette-haired girl. She was fixated on the road ahead of her and paid no heed to his attention. His arm wrapped through hers and they began to walk together.

A huge Unversed that flew overhead got their attention. Terra took hold of Gaia's hand and they ran over the pavement to where the ting flew off to. It ended up being in a square in the castle. The appearances of Aqua and Ven caught their eyes.

"Aqua, Ven," exclaimed the two in alarm as they met up with the others.

"Terra, Gaia," the other two returned the shocked name-game.

The big-ass Unversed got the four kids' attention and they began fighting it. Terra was watching Gaia's moves. Her curvy, slim, alluring body moved as she dodged and sliced at the Unversed. He loved watching her seductive form spin as she did her advanced moves she learned as a pupil.

He liked her. More than he should. More than she liked him. He wanted her so badly that it made his abdomen ache with desire (A/N: I think you all get what I mean). But he had to pay attention to the fight instead of the lovely girl standing there so close that he could kiss her.

After the Unversed was destroyed, the four got together and stood in a group. Gaia pulled Ven into a hug and she smiled lightly. The blond blushed cutely and Terra felt a little jealous as he watched this because he wanted the hug, not Ven. It wasn't fair. Then, she went and hugged Aqua too, which made Terra feel a little left out. When she got to Terra, she merely patted his arm gently and it made him feel a dragon of desire in his chest. Yet, he ignored it so he could talk to his friends.

"Got 'im," said Terra proudly, smiling widely at his two friends.

"We make a good team," added Aqua, smiling brightly at her two boys.

"Sure do," added Ven, sounding so sweet and happy.

"Yeah," Gaia quipped, nodding with a grin on her face.

"Oh, by the way," said Ven, holding up two blue tickets. "I got these passes."

"For what?" asked Terra curiously as he and Aqua took them.

"An opening to Disney Town," explained Ven enthusiastically. "He said—he said take two grown-ups." A little pout found its way on his face because he didn't like being called a kid.

"You mean us?" asked Aqua laughingly, and she and Terra laughed together as they exchanged a special look.

Gaia felt a sharp pang of envy. She knew Aqua and Terra knew each other for a while. Gaia wanted him. It was a craving—no! She shouldn't think that way! She was a master, not a lovesick teen. She only wanted Terra to be happy. If Aqua was what made him happy, she would accept it with grace like a true master would.

"Listen to me, Ven," said Aqua seriously, frowning abruptly, "we need to get you home."

"I'm fine," argued Ven honestly. "Trust me. That guy in the mask is history. He won't ever bad-mouth Terra again." A light glowed in his blue eyes as he smiled proudly.

Terra took a step forward, placing a hand on Ven's skinny shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "You saw the boy in the mask?" he demanded anxiously.

"Y-yes?" replied Ven, sounding a little scared of his friend's sudden approach.

"Vanitas," he said it like the name was a swear word. "Ven, you let Aqua take you home." His voice then grew to a shout of anxiety.

"No way!" cried Ven with a shake of his head. "I'm wanna go with you guys!"

"You can't," replied Terra firmly like he was reproving a child. "We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt."

When Aqua began talking, Gaia inconspicuously walked off. Terra was so caught up in the conversation that he didn't see her leave. Tears ran down her face as she walked away. It hurt her to think of Terra not being hers. She knew that it was inevitable; she loved him. Her walk broke into a run as she escaped to the catacombs of the castle.

"What is this dangerous task, Terra?" asked Aqua doubtfully. "It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do."

"It might be a different route," admitted Terra gravely, "but I'm fighting the darkness."

"I'm not so sure," confessed Aqua, sounding disappointed. "I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." Aqua's eyes lowered sadly as she spoke to him.

"Listen to yourself, Aqua!" cried Ven in retort. "Terra would never—"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" demanded Terra coldly. "Is that what he said to do—the master's orders?"

"He only—" she couldn't finish because she was so ashamed and she looked away shamefully.

"Aqua…" groaned Ven sadly as his head bowed in grief.

"I get it," whispered Terra in disappointment and he turned around to walk off.

"Terra…" started Ven pleadingly, starting towards his best friend.

"Just stay put!" shouted Terra angrily. "I'm on my own now, alright?" With that, he stormed off and ignored his friends pleas.

"Terra, please, listen!" cried Aqua, begging. "The master does not distrust you, really! He was just worried!"

Terra wasn't taking it so he just kept walking forward in a pissed-off manner. _Master Xehanort is still the one I can depend on, _he thought as he walked into the catacombs, thinking about the friends who betrayed him. _What about Gaia? Did she leave because of my darkness, or because of the thought I was going for Aqua? Why would she leave?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone speak to him. "You must be Terra," drawled the strange man. "It's that old coot—he won't stop asking for you. I came out here to get you just so he'd clam up." The man was wearing formal clothes and had black hair that went down to the nape of his neck.

"What are you talking about?" asked Terra warily, eyeing the man carefully.

"Ha!" laughed the man. "Do I have to spell it out? Xehanort, whatever he's called. You know, my prisoner."

"You're apparently not a good liar," sneered Terra in disdain, shaking his head. "Master Xehanort would never let himself get caught by a thug like you."

"As if," said the man. "I got him and that sexy chick at my mercy. See for yourself."

"Sexy Chick?" repeated Terra suspiciously, and then he realized who it was. _Oh, no, Gaia!_ Terra's eyes widened in fear. "What did you do to her?"

"She'll take a long drop off the bridge if you don't come save her," replied the man cockily. "I'm holding them underneath the outer gardens. Oh, you better show up before I lose my patience. Ciao." With that, he walked off out of the catacombs, leaving Terra alone.

Terra felt fear clench at his heart and broke off into a run to get to her and Master Xehanort. _Don't worry, Gaia, Master. I'm coming._ He ran until he made to the square of the town and finally to the outer gardens. There was little spot that overlooked the water with pipes and a bridge.

He turned around and saw Master Xehanort chained up to a massive pipe (A/N: I think that's what it was). The master looked so helpless that Terra's eyes widened in fear.

"Master Xehanort!" shouted the boy, and the old man lifted his head.

"The old coot knows how to take punishment," said that awfully familiar voice, and the man walked in, holding a pair of arrow guns in his hands. "Just like I know how to deal it out."

"You monster!" Terra shouted, summoning his Keyblade. "What are you after!? Where's Gaia!?" His blue eyes now resembled that of blue fire as he glowered at the man.

"That thing right there," said the man, pointing at the Keyblade, ignoring the request of Gaia. "It's called the Keyblade, isn't it? Yep, seems like these days everybody's got them…even grandpa there." He nodded up to Master Xehanort. "When I nabbed him, he told me all about it—what a weapon like that can do. How can I not want one? Oh, and as for sexy, she's dangling off the bridge and if you don't hand the Keyblade over she'll take a long drop and sleep with the fishies. Or, maybe I should have my fun with her before having her go deep sea diving, if you catch my drift." He winked at the insinuation and smirked.

Terra gave out a distressed sigh and he looked over at Gaia, who was passed out and dangling off the bridge. He felt fury in his chest at the innuendo but he couldn't do anything. His brow furrowed in despair and he found himself played into the man's hands. Terra blinked back tears and seriously considered handing the blade over to the man so he could save Gaia's life.

"Well," he finally said in a strong voice, "you'll find they're picky about their owners."

"Ha! If I heard the old guy right," continued the man slyly, "you're what they call Keyblade Master material. So, if I defeat you, that makes me the real key-slinger, if you catch my drift. Not the most polite way to go about, but what can you do?" He held his arrow guns, egging Terra on to a fight.

Terra began to lunge forward but the man aimed his gun at the rope that held Gaia up, and Terra stopped short. "Ah-ah," warned the man teasingly. "One more step and sexy and the coot go boom. You think I'm gonna fight fair? As if! That key's too powerful for us to go mano-a-mano."

Terra let out another distressed sigh and began blocking the man's bullets. It was the only way he could defend Master Xehanort's and Gaia's lives. He tried to do all he could to block the bullets but was blown back and hit the ground with a painful thud. It knocked the wind out of him but he got back up again.

"Hmph," snorted the man derisively. "For a Keyblade Master, you're not very—what's the word—good?"

"What are you doing, Terra?" demanded Master Xehanort from his bindings. "Fight!"

Terra struggled to get up. "But, Master, you and Gaia will—" he cried out, looking up at the man.

"Never mind us!" shouted Xehanort loudly. "You can't let this ruffian win! Think of your Master, Eraqus—the shame he and your fellow pupils will be forced to bear! Gaia will be harmed if you don't fight! Use the Keyblade!"

Terra got to his feet and felt power welling up inside him. He glared at the man hard enough to kill him. Darkness flared up in Terra's veins at the anger and stress he was feeling. That man would pay for his transgressions!

"Pfft," snorted the man, "so much for the bluff."

The two men engaged in a very long and hard fight. Terra never felt so pissed off in his life. He wanted his lovely angel safe. Gaia meant the world to him. He needed her for life, air, and everything in between. Like the knight he promised to be for her, he fought until the man was on his last legs

Braig fell to the ground after Terra blasted his eye out with darkness. A dark dart flew at Xehanort and the old man was released from his containments. For a last ditch-effort, Braig shot the rope held Gaia and she began falling.

Terra felt his heart stop and it went in slow motion to him. He jumped off the bridge and grabbed her in his arms. Feeling her familiar body shape in his arms made him calmer. To get back up, he used his glider. Gaia opened her eyes and snuggled hesitantly against Terra's chest, burying her face in his neck.

"How candid," hissed Braig hostilely and he hopped away, holding his injured eye.

Terra hopped off the glider while holding Gaia in his arms and he got them on solid ground. His face nestled in her hair and the familiar scent of flowers intoxicated him. _Oh, Gaia,_ he mentally said. Aloud, he asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," she whispered timidly, looking uncertainly into Terra's face. To Terra, it looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I-if you love Aqua, I-I'll accept it with grace."

"Never," he whispered dramatically as he untied her and got her back on solid ground. "I only want you."

She was silent for once and just stood in front of Terra stoically. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gazed into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She tensed up and hesitantly hugged back. If the Master wasn't there, they would have kissed.

Terra put his hands on both sides of her face and stared into her eyes deeply. "Why did you leave me?" Seriousness was in his tone.

"B-because," her voice broke with sadness, "I'm jealous. B-because I thought you loved Aqua." Her voice was above a whisper as she spoke.

"I know you hate me, Gaia," he sighed sadly, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't hate you," she replied softly. "I don't particularly like you all the time, but…" she trailed off, unable to continue.

"Gaia, what did I do to make you hate me?" he asked softly, unable to let the matter drop.

"Can we talk about this later?" she softly asked. "When there's not an audience?" She nodded at Xehanort.

"Could you leave us, dear?" asked Xehanort kindly as he walked over to the two.

She nodded and sprinted up the walk. When she was out of sight, Master Xehanort began conversing with Terra.

"This power—" said Terra in awe, as darkness flowed up in him again.

"Well done, Terra," commented Xehanort, sounding proud. "It seems you've taken yet another step forward."

"But I was consumed by anger, hatred," explained Terra, sounding scared. "That is the power of darkness."

"Darkness that you channeled," reiterated the master, raising his hands in finality.

"No," murmured Terra dully, the blade disappearing and clenched his fist. "I succumbed to it. Just like when I stole Aurora's heart of light. I can never go home now. I'm a failure."

"Then, don't," replied Xehanort simply. "You could be my pupil. Master Eraqus is so afraid of darkness, that he too has succumbed. But not to darkness but to light." The old man clenched his fists as he stared harshly into Terra's eyes to make his point.

"It shines so bright," he continued passionately like a preacher, "he forgets light begets darkness. And, Gaia, Ventus, and Aqua—their light shines too bright. It is only natural they would cast shadows on your heart." He pointed to Terra's chest and continued walking past the boy.

"Eraqus…he's such a fool!" growled Xehanort furiously, openly contempt about Eraqus. "Light and darkness—they are a balance. One that must always be maintained. Terra,"—he stopped walking with his back facing the teen— "you are the one who shows true Mark of Mastery but he refuses to see it!"

Terra didn't speak but ashamedly looked at the ground, remembering how he failed the Mark so drastically.

"And I know why," continued Xehanort feelingly, facing Terra finally. "It is because he fears you. Join me,"—he took Terra's hand in his and looked the boy in the eyes—"you and I can bring the worlds much greater good. By wielding light and darkness in equal shares."

"Master Xehanort…" Terra's tone was flooded with flattery and intensity.

Xehanort smiled, nodding, and released Terra's hand. "See more worlds," he continued gently. His hand touched Terra's shoulder and kept walking towards the stairs. "Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Vanitas and bring an end to him." He stopped walking and pulled the final string, staring at Terra in a flattering way. "Master Terra."

Terra gasped and bowed, hand over his chest. After Master Xehanort walked away, Terra went to go find Gaia. He felt totally ecstatic about his new title and couldn't wait to tell her. Now, he could be at the same level as she was. They could love each other without titles getting in the way.

When he got out of the area, he saw Ven running towards him with a happy grin on his face, blue eyes glowing like the sun on the sea.

"Terra!" called Ven loudly, coming to a halt in front of the older boy.

"Ven," said Terra simply, giving the boy a gentle look.

"Let me come with you," he requested brightly, smiling hopefully.

"I can't do that, Ven," was Terra's soft reply as he looked away from the boy.

The light in Ven's face faded like a candle being blown out. "Why not?" The boy bowed his head sadly.

"I just—" he started to explain the best he could, "when I really need you, Ven, I know you'll be there."

A smile of hope flickered on the boy's face. "Well, why wouldn't I?" asked Ven rhetorically. You're my friend…"

"Yeah, you're right," replied Terra gently, smiling. "Thanks, Ven." He then took off to look for Gaia, who was still MIA.

…

In the square, he heard a girl with a sweet voice singing. Her voice was soft and pure like an angel's and when he looked over, he saw Gaia sitting there.

_"Clouds will rage and,_

_Storms will race in,_

_But you will be,_

_Safe in my arms,_

_Rains will pour down,_

_Waves will crash all around,_

_But you will be,_

_Safe in my arms."_

Terra ran over to see Gaia strumming an acoustic guitar. A man and a boy in lab coats stood with two teens watching her play. He walked over to her and kissed her lips. She didn't fight him but he could tell she was surprised. His arms wrapped her waist and pulled her to her feet, kissing her lips roughly.

She held her guitar tightly so it wouldn't slip out of her hands. Then she stepped back to escape the kiss but Terra just kept up with her and they backed up against a wall, kissing her fervently with enough passion to melt Mars.

"Gaia, darling," he whispered lustfully as his hand caressed her face, "forget duties for once." He kissed her lips again passionately and he clung to her tightly. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her form. His arms held her body tightly against his and he ground up against her.

"Why did you start hating me?" Terra asked huskily, breaking off the kiss immediately.

"Because when you left I felt alone and sad," she explained sadly. "My parents divorced and I shut everyone out." Her voice trembled with unshed tears that she had hidden for a long time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered tenderly, brushing his knuckles over her cheeks gently.

"Could we go now?" she asked anxiously, twisting out of his grasp and (once again) wounding his ego unintentionally.

"Yeah, let's go," he replied gently, taking her hand and they flew away together on the gilder.

_**A/N: Ugh, thank God that's over. I threw up a bit at the part where Xehanort took Terra's hand and I think Braig is a smart-mouthed bastard, just my opinion. Enjoy, have a nice day.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Disney Town

Terra and Gaia landed in a green field next to a race track. There were different colored balloons in the sky, which was bluer than any ocean in any world. The sound of rushing wind attracted their attention and they saw Unversed as speeders rushing down the track like a motorcycle gang. Before Gaia could react, Terra hopped over the fence and stood on the track, Keyblade ready.

"I'll take you on," he proclaimed loudly, going to press the button on his armor.

"Terra!" Gaia cried shrilly, trying to get the bronze knight's attention.

"Look out!" cried a voice that was more shrill and louder than Gaia's.

Terra looked on the track and saw a mean-looking racer in a mean car about to run him over. A red flag turned on in Terra's mind and he jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by the mean racer who just glided past him.

"Hey, watch it, you jerk!" shouted Gaia, glaring daggers in the racer's direction

The girl looked like she'd been slapped in the face when she hopped over the fence to get to Terra. When she helped him stand, they looked over to owner of the voice who spoke previously. A mouse that reminded them a lot like Mickey but was wearing a pink dress was standing there. Three others were with her too. A dog was sitting next to her and two little chipmunks were standing with her.

"Terra," gasped Gaia worriedly, "are you okay?" She gripped onto his hand desperately, inspecting him head to toe in case he broke something.

"I'm fine," he replied casually, brushing off her apparent concern.

"Fine?" repeated Gaia in a voice that was shrill with worry. "Terra, you could have gotten hit!" With that, she smacked him lightly on the arm and her eyes were wide with irritation.

"Aww, you do care for me," he remarked, a trace of teasing in his tone.

"As a friend, yes," she replied sharply, and they began walking over to where the four were standing.

"Thanks for piping up back there," said Terra to the girl mouse as an introduction. "I mean it. The name's Terra and this is Gaia." Gaia nodded in response.

"It's nice to meet you, Terra," said the girl mouse cordially with the air of a royal ruler.

"What are you, nuts," squeaked one of the chipmunks in apparent annoyance, "running out on the course like that?"

"Yeah," squeaked the other one in the same tone of irritation, "that's against the rules."

"I'm sure you had your reasons," said the mouse reasonably in a placating tone, "but I can't say that I approve either." Her large eyes bore holes into Terra's forehead even though she wasn't glaring at him.

"Well," started Terra to excuse his behavior, shrugging, "rules don't apply when you're up against the Unversed."

"Rules don't apply!" repeated the first chipmunk by the name of Chip. "You sound just like Pete!"

"Look," squeaked Dale, the second chipmunk, "it's Captain Dark!"

"Disguised in shadows, the rogue racer reigns," said the big cat in the purple jumpsuit. He turned around and jumped down in front of them. "I am…Captain Dark!"

Terra and Gaia just blinked in response. Suddenly, Gaia let out a giggle that she disguised as a snort and she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from bursting into gales of laughter. Terra nearly burst into laughter himself but he kept a straight face, reminding himself to stay strong. Still, the big guy looked and acted so ridiculous that it was funny.

"And you," he spoke to Terra as he approached the boy threateningly, "must be the chump who made me miss my new track record. Hold on. How's come I don't know you." He looked at Terra long and good as if he was inspecting him like a show-horse. "Somebody bringin' in a ringer?"

"No," said Terra casually, trying to diffuse the tension, "I'm not even a racer."

Captain Dark threw his arm around Terra's shoulders and got all up in his grill. "Must be downright temptatious to try 'n stop a primo racer like me from getting a new track record. But we all gotta play by the rules, rookie." He released Terra and stared at Gaia as if he just noticed her.

"Who's this girl?" he asked, staring at her like she was a show-horse. "It's not every day we get a pretty racer."

Gaia gave him a steely look—a look that Terra would later call "Gaia's Glacier Glare"—and lifted her chin stubbornly. "Step off, Goober," was her sneering response. Something about this guy, Pete, rubbed her the wrong way.

Instead of taking offense, Pete just shrugged and clumped off in the direction of his glider.

"Now just a second," squeaked Chip indignantly. "You're the no- good cheater who's always breaking the rules!"

"I can't say that racing interests me," said Terra quietly, shrugging slightly, "but I need to defeat the Unversed. Tell me what I gotta do."

"Are you talking about all those carts that look like scary, ugly monsters?" asked Chip, referring to the racer Unversed on the track.

Terra and Gaia nodded at the same time and stared at the two chipmunks intently.

"Hmm," murmured both in a thinking manner, placing their paws to their chins thoughtfully as if concocting some idea.

"Well," said Minnie lightly, sounding a bit uncertain, "we've only seen the monsters on the track…"

"That's it," said Chip in finality, snapping his little fingers. "Terra, you just need to enter the races! And while you're at it, take that Captain Dark down a few notches. He's always breaking the rules and causing trouble."

"I have to become a racer?" he asked uncertainly, looking a bit nervous.

"You'll be fine, Terra," said Gaia gently, touching him on the shoulder lightly

The chipmunks nodded. "Mm-hmm," they both squeaked together in response.

"Now," said Minnie in a warning tone, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you again—"

"I know," interrupted Terra almost impatiently. "I'll play by the rules."

Minnie giggled softly as she folded her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Yay!" squeaked Dale, hopping up and down like a kid on sugar rush. "Terra's gonna be a new racer!"

"Just come and talk to me whenever you're ready," provided Chip helpfully. "I'll get you signed up and everything."

After exploring the town a bit and defeating Unversed, Terra and Gaia returned to the track. Terra asked Chip to get him in the races and was off. He got on his glider and raced down the track, matching the Unversed carts step for step. Gaia sat on the sidelines with Minnie and they both were watching Terra intently.

"So," said Minnie inquisitively, staring at the girl, "you love him, hmm?"

"What?" Gaia sputtered in embarrassment. That question knocked her off-guard.

"I see the way you look at each other," explained Minnie with a gentle smile. "He loves you, I can tell. Every time he speaks to you, I see his eyes light up like he's seen a star go across the sky. That's the same way my Mickey looks at me."

"I don't want to admit it," replied Gaia softly, watching Terra speed past Captain Dark, "but yes, I do love him."

"Have you told him?" asked Minnie curiously, sounding a bit concerned for the girl.

"No, not really," admitted Gaia sheepishly, flushing at the directness of the question.

"Maybe you should," interjected Chip, joining the conversation. "If you stay out of the races, there's no way you'll ever win."

"I know," replied Gaia softly, feeling something deflate inside her. Did she hurt Terra's ego by being so distant and mean? She began thinking of how he always defended her and kissed her. Now that she really thought about it, she did love him, but how could she tell him? Just when she was about to think more, Terra crossed the final finish line at first place.

She flushed delightfully and let out a squeal of joy when he got off the glider and walked over to them. He crossed over to her and embraced her tightly. She hugged him back wholeheartedly, giggling happily as he whirled her around.

"You did it!" she cried proudly, smiling a radiant smile at him. "You were so great out there, Terra!"

"Thanks, darling," he said breathlessly, feeling as happy as she was looking. They broke the embrace to look at Minnie and the chipmunks, who stared at them expectantly. They looked proud of Terra too, but Captain Dark was another story. He looked furious that he lost to "rookie", in his words.

"Oh," he growled grudgingly, "my cart musta sprung a spring! You yahoos just wait—next time I'll clobber all of you!" That sounded like a threat to Gaia but before she could throttle him, he got in his cart and sped off angrily down the drive.

"Yippee!" cheered Chip happily, hopping up and down victoriously. "I hope he's gone for good! Nobody's gonna vote for a weasel like you, Pete!"

Gaia laughed softly in response at Chip's air, feeling affection for the two chipmunks well up in her chest.

"Pete?" asked Terra curiously, one eyebrow arching. "Vote? What are you talking about?"

"Chip means the Million Dreams Award," explained Minnie helpfully. "It's a very popular part of our dream festival. Everyone in town votes for who we think is the most exemplary citizen."

"And since everyone knows how big a trouble-maker Pete is," added Chip, sounding hateful to the large racer, "he probably figured wearing a disguise was the only way he'd ever get votes."

"Not votes, no prize," was Dale's remark as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah," agreed Chip wholeheartedly, "the prize is all he wants anyway. He doesn't care about being a good citizen."

"Oh," breathed Minnie sadly, looking downcast. "I think that's very sad. The award is supposed to appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day."

"Well," trilled Chip, making his voice sound brighter, "one thing I know for sure. I'm gonna vote for Terra. Your racing really saved the day against those monster carts."

"Hip-hip hurray for Terra!" cheered Dale, hopping up and down once more.

Terra started laughing softly. "Well, I got something out of it too," he remarked good-naturedly. "I learned that you don't always have to bend the rules to reach your goals."

Minnie laughed with a joyful smile as she beamed at Terra with an expression full of pride.

"All this time," he murmured to himself thoughtfully, "I've been staring into the darkness…but, that doesn't mean I have to jump in."

Both he and Gaia said their farewells to Minnie and the chipmunks and went off to go to the next world. Terra knew if he had Gaia with him, he would never fall into darkness. She was a light that would keep him out of the dark realm. Despite having a temper, Gaia truly did have a good heart, even though she hid it with a stern façade. She was a loving person, and Terra knew this about her because he had known her almost all his life. He had dedicated his heart and life to Gaia, a master with a good heart and strong will.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Olympus Coliseum

They landed in a world that had Greek flair to it next. Must have been ancient Greece or something like that. The Greek coliseum was made of marble and gold. In the middle of the square of town stood a boy about Ven's age and he was being hounded by Unversed.

The couple went over to the boy who had fallen and stood for his defense. Their Keyblades were summoned ready to fight.

"Stay back," Terra ordered the boy firmly.

The two went flying at the Unversed, destroying them one by one. Gaia suddenly got knocked back to the ground because of the Unversed striking her. That got Terra pissed. Darkness flared up in his Keyblade and destroyed the perpetrator who hurt her.

"Gaia," he cried worriedly, running over to her and helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered swiftly, brushing him off, "I'm fine."

"You okay?" asked Terra carefully, offering his hand to the boy.

"Yeah," answered the boy breathlessly, taking it and standing up. "Thanks. Guess they were too much for me. I'm just gonna have to train harder. You're pretty tough—really handled those things. Are you here to enter the games?"

"What games?" asked Terra curiously, oblivious to the term.

"The 'games' games," replied the boy, eyes flickering with puzzlement.  
"To see who's stronger. One day, I'm gonna win them all and become a true hero."

"Herc," they all heard a voice that sounded tough, "where are you? Front and center right now, or I'm tacking on another 1000 laps." A satyr stood pacing the front of the steps.

"Uh-oh," gasped Herc in fear. "Gotta go. The coliseum is just up ahead. I hope I get to see you fight there sometime!" He ran off to get to the pacing satyr.

"A competition," murmured Terra quietly, thinking hard. "Hmm…I should find out how strong I really am. Let's go, Gaia." They took hands and went up the stairs that led to the coliseum.

A man with a blue flame on his head walked out of the coliseum hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Geez-Louise," he grumbled, "one chump after another. It's like who's who of decathlon disasters around here. All I need is one measly warrior strong enough to give Zeus a jolt of his own medicine! Wait,"—he stopped to look at Terra—"dark, moody, powerful. Yes, he's perfect." He grinned in a trouble-making way.

"This is it," said Terra to Gaia, gesturing to the board of names on the wall.

"How sad is this," said a different voice that sounded like a businessman's.

The couple turned and saw the man with a blue flame on his head standing with them, staring at the board intently.

"Huh?" they both murmured, staring at the man suspiciously.

"Pains me to see it," said the guy. "All that power going to waste."

"Who are you?" asked Terra suspiciously.

"Name is Hades," answered the man in a casual yet official tone. "Lord of the dead, god of the underworld, yadda yadda, how you doing? Hey, let me guess, you're trying to put the kibosh on the darkness inside you. Am I right? Of course I'm right. Well, anyway, bad idea."

"Wait," interrupted Terra in confusion, having trouble taking in the guy's words, "what?"

"Stay with me here," said Hades quickly like a car dealor, "darkness is inside…everybody. Nothing to be ashamed of. If you play nice with it, darkness will be your best friend. But if you go and get all self-conscious about it and refuse to face it, it'll run you over like a debutante at a toga sale. And then where are you? Nowhere. Now me, I look at you and I see potential. That's right, kid, you've got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll even give you some pointers. I mean, believe me, if anybody knows about conquering, I know conquering."

"Well," said Terra impatiently, "let's hear it then. How do I conquer the darkness?"

"Easy," replied Hades casually, turning to leave. "You sign up for the games. I know, I know. 'Please, Lord Hades, the games?' But hey, you'd be surprised what you can do in the heat of battle. And don't worry. I'll be right there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kinda what you call an expert in the art of darkness. Oh, decide fast. This is a limited-time offer." He walked away and left the couple be.

"Terra," whispered Gaia anxiously, shaking her head rapidly, "don't do it."

"Gaia,"—he put both hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes—"I just wanna know if there's a good way to conquer the darkness."

"Terra!" cried Gaia anxiously, looking furious. "Darkness isn't good! I only like it for night time! All I'm saying is that I care too much for you to fall into darkness!" As she said that, she shoved him slightly angrily.

He glowered at her but amusement, lust, and intensity filled in his blue eyes. A slow, dark smirk spread on his face and suddenly he flung her to the ground, crawled on top of her, and pinned her down so she couldn't fight against his leering.

"So you do feel something for me," said Terra loudly, looking her straight in the eye

"Yes, of course," squeaked Gaia nervously, nodding rapidly. "You're a good friend."

"God, Gaia," he groaned in an exasperated way, "you know what I mean."

"Would you let go of me?" Fear filled her tone when she saw a gold tint in his eyes—the color of darkness. Her knee was brought up defensively between his legs.

"Answer the question," he commanded in a soft yet firm tone that gave Gaia the shivers

"I don't wanna talk about feelings," she gasped nervously, shaking her head with her eyes wide. "Even if you do love someone."

"So, you love me?" he asked finally, his eyes lighting up with joy.

"I-it's just an example," was Gaia's reasonable reply but she averted her gaze from his intense blue eyes.

"Please, Gaia,"—his tone was thick and dark from his feelings for her—"I just need to know."

"N-no," she said in a wavering voice. "I-I only love you as a brother, but nothing more." As soon as she said that, she knew it was a lie.

"Okay, I get it," he said, sounding wounded. "I won't stop you from your decisions. No matter how you feel, I'll always love you."

He got up off of her and helped her up. "I'm going to the coliseum," announced Terra with his back turned to her and walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Gaia fell to her knees and began crying—mostly out of frustration. _I hurt his feelings,_ she was thinking. _He hates_ _me now!_ She wept as if her heart was broken. She felt her heart had been broken ever since she was raped by a guy friend of hers when she was fourteen and had a baby boy but gave him up for adoption. The stress from that made her cry even harder. _I love Terra!_ Her mind screamed.

"You okay?" asked a boy near her. Through her tears, she saw a boy with ebony hair standing in front of her with a curious look in his blue eyes.

"No," she said tearfully, "I have a problem,"

"What is it?" he asked in a gentle, concerned tone

"I told Terra that I didn't love him when I do," she cried, summing up everything in a summary. "I just don't know how to show love and all of that. I hurt his feelings."

"Tell him," said Herc, walking up with a satyr. "Tell him you love him and you're sorry."

"It's not that easy," replied Gaia in a harsher tone than necessary.

"Why don't you tell him after his match in the coliseum?" asked Herc, not seeing the big deal over this.

"Okay, I'll do that," said Gaia mostly to herself as if empowering herself.

"See you all later," said the black haired boy happily. "I have to get ready for my match." He walked off with the glee of a child.

"Bye," said Herc and Gaia together, waving the retreating boy.

"How long have you known Terra?" asked Herc curiously.

"Since I was six," replied Gaia quietly. "After all the times we played in the mud, he and I used to take baths together. The last time we did that was when we were twelve. We saw each other's everything. Not pretty."

"Wow," was Herc's response. "Does he love you?"

"He's told me a few times," answered Gaia softly, shrugging a bit.

"Then, he will accept your apology and love," continued Herc, smiling kindly.

"Hey, babe," said the satyr flirtatiously, gaining Gaia's attention, "if it doesn't work out with your Terra, I'm always available."

Gaia forced a smile and blinked. "Thanks," she replied half-heartedly, "but no thanks. I need someone my own species."

The satyr shrugged and shook his head. "Bah, women!" he groaned in irritation. "They never change!" With that, he walked away from her.

"I'm gonna go watch him play," Gaia announced finally, making a run for the coliseum. In there, she saw Terra and Hades talking.

"When are you going to tell me how to conquer the darkness?" Terra's voice sounded a little wounded and distracted.

Hades didn't notice. "Hold your chariot horses," he said to the boy. "You do not believe the bureaucracy of these things." He held a clipboard in his hand. "Name?"

"Terra," replied Terra quietly, not noticing Gaia's presence.

"Kinda earthy," said Hades in a smart tone, "but all right. Now, height and weight." He looked at Terra and wrote some numbers down on his paper. "What's this? Favorite god? Pfft, come one 'Hades'. There, ba-boom. Easy Peasy. I sense your already starting to get all warm and fuzzy with that darkness inside you. It's sweet, really. And hey, by the time you win the final match here you'll have figured out how to conquer it for good." He put his arm around Terra's shoulders. "And don't worry, anything goes wrong, I'll make it go away. Service with a smile." He demonstrated that with a grin.

"I got it," replied Terra impatiently, elbowing his arm away and walking off into the ring.

Hades chuckled darkly and disappeared to watch Terra fight. Gaia slipped into the stands to watch Terra fight and noticed it was against a bunch of Unversed. He wasn't fighting with his usual swagger but he was still winning. A bite of guilt ate at Gaia's heart. He was probably like that because of what she said.

At the end of the matches, Terra went back inside the coliseum to get himself ready for the finals. Gaia sat in the stands, feeling guilty for what she said to him. If only she could make it up to him.

Terra came back out, ready to duke it out with his opponent. A boy in a helmet came out and had his sword ready. The first time to beat was really easy until Hades intervened for the next part of it. The boy's helmet fell and, to Gaia's shock, revealed to be the boy she spoke to earlier but his eyes looked different.

He sliced at Terra but Terra kept dodging and held up his blade to deflect the blow. "Stop it!" he shouted, trying to fend him off. "The match is over!"

The boy landed in front of Terra, crashing his blade against Terra's. "It's not…me," he managed to say in a weak whisper.

"What?" gasped Terra incredulously.

"I'm not…doing this," he whispered weakly, the power of darkness surrounding his form.

"He's being controlled," Terra realized in breathless surprise, thinking back to when Maleficent controlled him.

Hades appeared in a puff of gray smoke. "Huh? What do you think?" he asked, sounding proud of himself. "You like my new super-warrior? See—right here—this is the power of darkness. Coulda been yours. Still could if you open up to it."

"Hades!" yelled Terra, struggling against the hit of his Keyblade. "You were just playing me! The darkness…will never have me!"

"Help me…" gasped the boy weakly as he staggered on his feet. "You gotta…set my heart free."

Terra lunged at him and began fighting him. Even though Terra was pretty tough, this guy was even tougher. Gaia watched as Terra struggled against the formidable powers of the boy. He fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"You can do it, Terra!" she shouted to him.

Their eyes locked—brown to blue—and shared an intense look. Terra nodded and got back on his feet and began fighting more better than before. Gaia figured it was because she was there. She almost wanted to run down to him and just kiss him and hold him until she couldn't anymore.

Once Terra saw Gaia his strength powered up. It was like her light had empowered him. He had to hold himself together from just running up there, taking her in his arms, and kissing her lips until they couldn't anymore. Thank you, Gaia, he thought once he knocked Zack down.

The darkness finally simmered out of Zack and he was calmed down. The crowd in the coliseum threw confetti and cheered Terra on. Terra looked around like he was expecting a joke.

"Forget it," muttered Hades. "It looks like I bet on the wrong dark horse. That kid doesn't have what it takes to handle darkness." He walked out of the ring and disappeared.

Terra knelt down in front of the fallen boy. "You gonna make it?" he asked gently when the boy struggled to get up on his knees.

"Yeah," gasped Zack gladly, smiling, "I'm finally free. Where is—?"

"He's gone," answered Terra, shaking his head in anger towards the Death God.

"Man, how could I let a guy like him control me? I'll never live it down!"

Terra offered his hand to Zack and hauled him to his feet. Zack got up and stared at Terra like Ven always did.

"Thanks, um…" said the boy in a puzzled voice, scratching his head in a thinking manner.

"It's Terra," applied Terra kindly, smiling at the boy slightly.

"Thanks, Terra," said the boy brightly with enthusiasm like Ven's, "I'm Zack." He bent in close to examine Terra closely like he was eyeing a fine horse. "Yup. Definitely. Terra, what I pictured a hero would be. Not the way you look…there's something else about you."

Terra turned his back to Zack, surprising the boy. "Well," remarked Terra guiltily, "I'm no hero, trust me."

"You kidding?" asked Zack increduously. "Listen to those cheers, man! You don't get to decide if you're a hero or not. They do. And they've already made up their minds. Whether you like it or not, you're their hero." He punched Terra's shoulder gently. "And mine too. It's too bad. I really wanted to fight you fair and square."

Terra returned the punch on Zack's shoulder. "Maybe someday, Zack."

Terra's eyes trailed until he found Gaia sitting in the front. He honed in on her and his heart sporadically jumped. The breath-taking smile on her face sent Terra off his feet. Just looking at her, he could imagine stroking her skin, smelling her sweet-scented hair, kissing her lips, and folding himself around her.

Without warning, Gaia ran down there and threw herself into Terra's arms. Not even thinking, she pressed a too-persuasive kiss to his lips in front of the whole crowd. His strong arms wrapped her waist and pulled her closer.

"Awwww," cooed the crowd, watching the victor kiss his lady.

Totally oblivious to the cheering crowd, the kiss deepened into a passionate lip-lock. Her arms wrapped his neck, pulling him closer to her. His tongue plundered her mouth and caressed every inch of her mouth. Gaia's tongue caressed back, kissing him whole-heartedly, and she clung to him tightly.

Once they separated, they hugged tightly. Terra's hot breath at her ear caused the hairs on her neck to stand up. She inhaled the masculine scent off of him. His scent had her mesmerized. If they were alone, she would have nailed him right there.

"Friends only, huh?" he asked softly, smiling teasingly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered apologetically, looking guilty.

"It's okay," he replied gently. "I love you."

"I…like you, too," she murmured so he wouldn't hear her.

"Shall we get going?" he asked cordially, offering his arm to her.

"Yes," she replied softly, accepting it and they walked out of the coliseum together.

Getting clad in their armor, the couple jumped on the glider and flew off to go to another world.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Deep Space

As they were riding through space, a huge spaceship appeared. When Terra tried to swerve from it, they got sucked in, glider and all. Gaia held on tightly to Terra. Soon, everything went black as they slipped into unconsciousness.

When they awoke, they were in a jail cell-like area. Outside the window they saw a short alien woman staring at them with a large shark-like alien man. They said some words that they couldn't hear and left, but were surrounded by Unversed.

Terra glanced at Gaia; she looked afraid and worried. That was understandable, considering they didn't know where they were. She twined Terra's hand with hers and held on tight.

Terra almost winced on the hold she had on him. Even scared, her grip was still as tenacious as always. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her skin was cold and clammy and on her forehead, he saw drops of sweat trickling down her temples.

"Gaia," he said softly, patting her shoulder, "it's okay. I'd take a bullet for you if you were harmed."

"Now, Terra," she protested in a voice shrill with anxiety, "I don't think—"

"It's necessary?" he finished her sentence. "I do think it is. You mean the world to me." He reached up and gently stroked her cheek with the utmost love and affection.

Her face burned as she turned away. Once again, she looked serious and her gesture said "bring-it-on!" Terra wondered if he could love anyone more than he loved her. His hand laced into hers and they opened the glass door that confined them.

Once landing on the linoleum ground, they began defeating the horde of Unversed. Strange creatures from the cells stared at them as they sliced down various Unversed. Gaia was scary with Keyblade, Terra thought decisively. All the Unversed were destroyed and never reappeared.

One of the inmates interacted with them that had four eyes on the sides of his face and a large, stout frame. His nose was the size of a tomato.

"Very impressive display," he commented like he was watching a sport on television. The couple began walking away, but he continued, "Wait, you help? I've been imprisoned on ridiculous charges!"

"Is that so?" asked Terra skeptically, both of them coming to a stop.

"I am innocent scientist," explained the alien who was in the cell, "who created galaxy's most destructive—uh…constructive species of all times. Why, my experiments could annihilate creatures you fought so hard. He is bulletproof, fireproof, and can think faster than super-computer. He can see in the dark and move objects 3,000 times his diminutive size. And for reasons preposterous, the Federal Council fears him. They take him away from me and throw me in here in small, stuffy, rather badly-lit cell."

"Because he's so powerful?" asked Gaia gently, staring at the alien curiously.

"Exactly," replied the alien, nodding. "Everyone gets antsy in pantsy when someone more powerful is in the neighborhood. You understand, perhaps?"

Terra lifted up his Keyblade and stared at it briefly and back to the scientist.

"We must make to rescue him, or he'll be banished to far reaches of galaxy!"

"Okay then," said Terra, approaching his cell. "Take us to him."

The alien came out and stared at the couple and began chuckling. "So I was rescued by a married couple?" he asked in a tone full of fun.

"No!" they both shouted in unison, shaking their heads in protest.

"We're not married," inserted Gaia quickly, looking afraid at the very thought.

"Do you two love each other?" asked the alien intuitively.

"Yes," replied Terra confidently before Gaia could answer.

"Do I hear wedding bell on horizons?" teased the alien, looking like he was enjoying this too much.

"Do you wanna go back in that cell?" Gaia's voice was full of danger.

"N-no ma'am," both Terra and the alien stammered, standing straight.

"Experiment 626," said the alien. "Is name I give to adorable, fluffy creature you two are helping to rescue. And I am genius scientist who created him, Dr. Jumba Jookiba."

"I'm Terra," replied Terra politely, "and this is Gaia." He nodded to the girl, who merely nodded unsmiling.

"Pleasure is all ours," said Jumba. "626 is this way. Hurry!" The couple and Jumba began walking out of the cell block.

After enduring through the Unversed-filled halls of the ship, they stood in front of a door that held the probable 626. When they opened the door, Terra and Gaia saw a blue koala-like creature standing in a floating capsule. He growled at the sight of them.

Even though he was allegedly dangerous, Gaia thought he was so adorable. His cute little face was attracting and he looked like a harmless dog.

"Remarkable, is he not?" asked Jumba in a prideful voice, approaching the capsule. "Such tremendous power in such itty-bitty package. Truly, he is the one and that's the only—the mightiest creature in all of galaxy. And his only, singular instinct—to destroy everything he touches! See?"

"What!" demanded Terra sharply, placing his arm protectively in front of Gaia.

Jumba let 626 out and it jumped and landed on Terra, crawling all over like he was exploring him. He kept crawling over Terra until he pulled a familiar star-shaped trinket out of his pocket. He dangled it and Terra felt his pocket anxiously.

"When did you—" he gasped in shock. "Give that back!"

"Too late," said Jumba carelessly, watching the scene go down, "it's already marked for destruction."

"No, stop!" shouted Terra anxiously, reaching out for it desperately. "My friends made me that!" He stopped himself, surprised for shouting out.

"Friends?" asked Jumba as if he needed to hear it again. "Are you joking?" He fell back on the ground and began laughing. "Such concept is totally lost on 626."

626 stared at the trinket and threw it on the ground. He left the area in the disgust. Terra walked over to it and scooped it up in his hands. He smiled softly.

"Funny," he murmured to himself quietly. "This whole time I've been telling myself I want to be stronger, more independent. But the second I let my heart do the talking I find out how little I know about myself. And how much I miss them." He looked at Jumba. "That experiment of yours, are you sure about him? Maybe he just wants friends like the rest of us." He put his hand on Gaia's shoulder and smiled at her lovingly.

"Impossible!" puffed Jumba in disbelief. "Pshah! He has no actual feelings—only destructive instincts I have carefully chosen for him. Or perhaps,"—he pulled out a pod and dropped it in a water-filled vial—"you need another demonstration of my evil geniusness!"

An electric creature came out and flew towards Terra. Terra pushed Gaia to the other side of the room and began fighting the creature. Even though the creature could get into the blasters, Terra fought it gallantly. Gaia wanted to give him a hand but he gave her a look that said "no". Just as Terra defeated it, Gaia stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh," cried Jumba sadly, falling to his knees when the experiment that was in pod form. "You'll be safe, little one." He looked up at Terra, who stood over him, and over his shoulder he saw 626 return. "What is it? Why have you returned?"

"Maybe he wants to know what friends are," answered Terra, walking over to the cute experiment.

"Preposterous," was Jumba's doubtful reply.

Terra ignored the scientist and bent down to talk to 626. "My name is Terra," he introduced himself politely.

"Terra," said 626 in a halting voice like a baby would when it said its first words.

"Yes," replied Terra with a gentle smile on his face. "I can't really explain friendship. When you feel it, you'll know it."

"Not if I have any say in matter," retorted Jumba angrily. "You are only meant to think about what you will destroy next. Now, I fix what is wrong with you."

626 growled and blabbered in an angry response until the alarm came on.

"Red alert, red alert," said the computer voice. "Experiment 626 and two prisoners have escaped from the cell bay." They repeated that message throughout the ship and 626 and Jumba ran out of the area, leaving Terra and Gaia alone.

"We can't stay here and get caught," said Terra to the girl. He and Gaia armored up and got the hell out of there via glider.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Night Together

Terra and Gaia were lying under the stars together, watching all the constellations. The night was romantic and peaceful with the crickets chirping and the faint warm breeze. Gaia had her head on Terra's chest and his hand was on her back. She felt such a warm feeling in her chest that it made her feel like she was heaven.

"Terra?" whispered Gaia, getting the boy's attention. "Do you think we'll be able to complete this mission?"

"I do, darling, I do," he replied in a loving tone. "Xehanort made me a master and I have certain duties to perform."

"Do they involve killing anyone?" she asked hesitantly, brown eyes full of revealing the fear in her heart.

"No," he answered softly with a shake of his head. "I would never do that."

"Good," Gaia sighed in relief, feeling as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from her chest. "Terra?"

"Yeah?" he asked gently, shifting his body so he could look at her.

"I…want you," she admitted shyly, flushing brightly as if she cursed.

"For what?" asked Terra, apparently not catching on to her words.

"You know, I want you," she replied, adding extra emphasis on the word "want" so he could catch on.

"O-oh," stammered Terra, looking a bit surprised, "really?" He cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Really," she answered in a husky voice full of desire. "Just be gentle with me because I…lost my virginity…violently… at the age of fourteen." She lowered her eyes with shame because that was a secret she swore to keep to herself.

"Point me in which direction and I'll take care of it," said Terra seriously slapping his fist into his hand and smirking darkly.

She chuckled lightly before connecting her lips with his. His lips were hard and vengeful like he wanted to own her. The way he wouldn't release her must have been the stress he had over her attitude. He kissed her hard and closed any chasm between them. Briefly, his hands ran over her breasts, causing her to gasp then arch.

His tongue entered her mouth and they started a war of dominance; his won of course. His tongue kept caressing every sanctum in her mouth and kept the kiss nice and gentle. Gaia held his head in her hands, running her fingers over his cheeks gently. Terra sighed in release when he felt the softness of her fingers. God, her hands were so skilled yet gentle. How he loved her!

The awkward stain in Gaia's pants kept growing more and more with every intimate touch and kiss. Terra's gentle fingers went down there and lightly brushed against her area. She let out a hushed cry and arched against Terra. He liked the reaction he was getting from her. The kissing was merely a distraction so he could remove her armor. Gaia returned that and removed Terra's armor. He was more gentle and soft with it off.

It took an anticlimactic turn when he removed her shorts and shirt so she only remained in her bra and underwear. She tried to hide her chest but he pinned her wrists back to the ground. When she looked up, he hovered over her with a desirable gleam in his eye. Suddenly, he forced her up and unhooked her bra, without any fumbling, then laid her back down. Her breasts were larger and more surreal than he thought.

When he kept staring, Gaia tried to cover her chest up but he kept her arms firmly by her head. She did manage to get one of her hands free and tried to remove Terra's belt but his hand caught hers in a firm grasp. His eyes suddenly looked serious and she stared at him in confusion.

"Let me," he breathed lovingly, unbuckling his belt and dropping it to the side of them. "Gaia, this is all about you."

"Terra—" she gasped desperately, clinging to his arms like they were life preservers.

"I want you to enjoy this," he explained bluntly, taking her into his arms.

His fingers caressed her cheek moving down to her soft neck and then chest. Finally he bent down and began kissing her chest so gently and softly that Gaia thought she would be suffocated in bliss. Her fingers touched the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Gently her fingers probed over every natural muscle on his chest and abdomen. He released a moan of release when he felt her gentle fingers slide over his chest.

He pulled her panties down and the cool air nipped at her exposed area. She shuddered and naturally winced at the exposure. It was cool until Terra's skillful fingers began caressing and feeling at it gently. She let out a gasp of pure bliss and folded herself into Terra's fingers. The feeling of being penetrated after such a long time felt a little uncomfortable but she knew it would go away.

She heard him chuckle—a low, dark, seductive sound—"Already wet, Gaia?" he asked in a seductive tone. Everything he did made it worse.

She ignored his jibe and attached her hands to the waistband of his boxers, but he stopped her short by taking her hands. The look in his eyes was serious like he wanted to warn her about something, and she knew why. He wanted her to be sure about this. He wanted to be sure that he could take her without scaring her to death.

"Gaia," he growled in a serious way, blue eyes glowing like blue fire, "I want you to be sure of this."

"Terra," she moaned desperately, trying to press her hips against his.

"This won't be easy," he warned her in a firm voice.

"Terra…" she moaned again, shaking her head slightly.

"This won't be too gentle either," he warned her once more, wanting her to be very sure about love-making.

"Terra, please…" she cried pleadingly, digging her fingertips into his shoulders.

That beg was all it took. Terra let her hands go and she resumed pulling his boxers down. The stiff member on Terra took her aback some to think that would be in her slim area. Yes, she engaged in intercourse at fourteen and wasn't a virgin but since it had been a while, the hymen eventually fixed itself, according to her ob-gyn. He smirked at her shock, proud that he could elicit that response from her.

"What?" he asked teasingly. "Never seen one before?"

"Not that big," she pointed out bluntly, eyes widening a bit. "Impressive, Terra…"

He chuckled before lying down with her and began kissing her gently. His fingers touched her face softly before administrating gentleness on her breasts. She let out a harsh cry and let him take her. His lips went to her womanhood and began licking it gently. At least he wasn't being too firm.

His tongue kept teasing her innocence until she eventually snapped, crying out Terra's name. A rush of pleasure overcame her and she had her orgasm rush out into Terra's mouth. She lay there trembling feeling the joy of releasing. When she regained her strength, Terra positioned himself at her entrance.

"You ready?" he asked softly, stroking her cheeks lovingly.

"Y-yeah," she shakily answered with a slight nod of her head.

He pulled back than shoved into her. The pain was incredible and it made her cry out loudly. Terra held her hand until it eventually went away. She nodded against his chest and he began thrusting slowly into her. She felt her toes curl and eyes roll when she closed her eyes. That was an intense blow of pleasure in her body. Her nails dug into Terra's back and she arched against him.

"Terra," she gasped lustfully, grinding up against him firmly, "faster…please."

He began picking up the tempo and angled himself to a formation that made her scream out in pure bliss. There it is, he was thinking. He found her G-spot and wanted to hit it so she could feel the best she ever had. He began going in faster and harder until he felt her area tighten around his. She must have been close to breaking, judging by the blissful expression on her face and the loud cries coming from her open mouth.

She cried out, feeling her peak as she finally gave out. Terra let out a profound, throaty moan when Gaia's juices submerged his male member and he too came as the girl arched against him. He kept his arms around her until her rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered softly, breathing heavily.

"I know," she replied quietly as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her lover.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Never Land

Terra and Gaia landed on a beautiful island and began walking around. The flowers and trees grew exponentially and at a beautiful rate too. The air was still and a little humid because the ocean surrounding the small island. It was a peaceful atmosphere until they heard a horrible scream coming from nearby.

The couple exchanged an anxious look and ran to the scene. In the middle of a circle of Unversed stood two men guarding a large wooden chest. One was pretty short and stout and he was shaking. The other one was tall and held a sword in his hand; his other hand was a hooked-hand.

"What are they, cap'n?" asked the scared stout man as he stared at the Unversed with fear.

"Back!" shouted the captain, brandishing his sword threateningly. "You'll not get me treasure!"

"Leave them to me!" shouted Terra loudly, rushing forward to help. "Gaia, I'll need your assistance!"

Gaia nodded grimly, rushed forward, and began helping Terra against the Unversed. They kept fighting until the waves of Unversed ebbed and all was calm once more. Terra gave Gaia a look of intense care and love and she returned the look with a gentle smile that described her feelings for him. He was glad now that she joined him on his journey. They kept staring at each other until they heard the captain's gravelly, bossy voice from behind them.

"If I'd desired your assistance," he said proudly, chest puffed out, "I would have demanded it."

The two looked at the captain calmly, and he kept continuing, "We had the situation under control. Isn't that right, Smee?" He almost threateningly looked at the stout man next to him.

"Oh yes, cap'n," replied the stout man wholeheartedly. "Completely. We woulda cleaved those fiends to the briskets, we would. Why, I would have given 'em some of this—and this—!" He began socking the air like he was knocking out some imaginary foes.

Gaia began laughing at the sight because it was obvious the guy was totally delusional and ignorant when it came to enemies like the Unversed.

"And don't think your efforts will get you a share of me treasure," the captain told Terra sternly. "Understand?"

"We're not after your precious box, captain," remarked Terra a little impertinently. "We're looking for a person. A boy, wearing a mask. Ring any bells?"

"No," replied the captain, turning his back on them. "Not a one."

"Figures," snorted Gaia darkly, rolling her eyes irritably.

"Smee!" he shouted to the other man who was still punching the air. "You blithering barnacle! We're off. We shall leave this place before the light draws 'em back again."

"Hey, hold on," gasped Terra quickly, holding a hand up. "What did you just say about the light?"

The captain turned around and walked up to the couple. "Ah, yes," he replied in a sad voice. "It's heartbreaking, really…This chest, you see, contains light gathered all around. And I got an acquaintance—a boy—who's sure to try and seize it."

"A boy who's after the light," repeated Terra as if needing to hear it come from his own mouth. "If it's not Vanitas, then who? Hey, why don't we help you keep it safe? Maybe you can tell us more about this boy who's troubling you. What's his name?"

"Peter Pan," spouted the captain angrily, holding his hooked hand up hatefully. "This chest must be brought to Skull Rock safely. Don't let that Peter Pan anywhere near it!"

"Right," replied Terra, nodding. "We've got you covered." The captain and his friend walked off and left the couple be.

Terra studied Gaia's troubled, pretty face. "What's wrong?" he asked her softly, taking her hand in his strong one.

"I'm just wondering if we're being tricked…again," she mused softly, brown eyes looking at the ground. "I mean, what if this involves another crime?"

"It won't," whispered Terra tenderly, placing his hand to her cheek. "It's only taking a chest to a place and guarding it. That seems pretty harmless, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," admitted Gaia sheepishly, grinning a bit. "Let's get this chest there before the captain has heart failure." She smiled as she and Terra picked the box up and began carrying it away.

Upon arriving to Skull Rock, the chest was successfully placed in the cave. Terra, Gaia, and the men they learned that were named, Captain Hook and Smee, stood in a circle in the cool cavern where the chest was placed.

"Well done," commented Captain Hook, sounding truly impressed.

Terra briefly walked off but Gaia, unbeknownst to the two, stayed behind to listen in to the conversation they engaged in.

"Pardon me, cap'n," piped Smee nervously, "but it's about that shooting star I was mentioning to ye—"

"Mister Smee, I ordered ye to drop that," was Hook's sharp reproof. "I'll not have you gushing about some shooting star."

"But, cap'n," objected Smee to the captain's retreating figure. "Most shooting stars twinkle for a bit n then they go out. But this one, it kept on sparkling and shining even after it crashed down. Why, what if it's really a big, enormous, priceless gemstone?"

Hook ran back over to Smee and got up in the shorter man's face. "Idiot!" he shouted loudly. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

He then approached both Terra and Gaia, who came out of hiding. "Ahem," he coughed in a dignified way. "We've got a bit of business to attend to and must, I fear, step away. I trust you two can see to things till I return."

"Sure," answered Terra fervently, nodding. "When Peter Pan gets here, I'll be waiting."

After Hook and Smee left, Terra and Gaia silently stood in front of the chest, watching for any suspicious-looking people. Gaia felt a queasy feeling in her stomach and ran over to the edge of the cave. She barely got to her knees in time before she started upchucking. That was weird. Why did she get so sick, and at so prompt? Terra's stare burned into her back as she sat on her knees catching her breath.

"Oh, God," she moaned as she wiped her mouth.

Gaia pulled out a water bottle from her items area and took a sip. She gargled and finally spat the water out. Just as she spat the water on the ground, the waves of nausea were gone and she was normal again.

"Are you okay?" asked Terra gently, walking over to place a hand on her back

"Y-yeah," she replied hoarsely, standing to her feet. "I'm fine." The two walked back to the chest and stood strong. "I think it was something I ate on the way here."

"Oh," was all Terra said before going silent.

Up ahead, three boys sat on the ledge. The eldest one looked down on the couple and began thinking. "That old cod-fish," he said quietly. "Looks like he's found himself two new flunkies. I'll fly down and distract him. Men, you move in and nab the treasure." He swooped down and began circling around Terra and Gaia.

Terra spotted him. "Are you Peter Pan?" he demanded, summoning his Keyblade.

"That's me," replied the flying boy lightly in response.

"The light is not yours to take," remarked Gaia seriously, summoning her Keyblade as well.

The three engaged in a battle that wasn't too hard but wasn't too easy. In fact, it was the right kind of fight; it wasn't really aggressive or careful. Gaia, despite feeling woozy, was putting up a good fight against the flying boy and Terra fought with his, well, usual Terra-strength.

After the dust settled, Terra, Gaia, and Peter stood facing each other, daring the other to make a move. Terra glared the boy down until Gaia touched his arm gently to get him to back down. Peter Pan was only a boy after all. Terra glanced at her briefly and then gazed back at the boy threateningly.

"What do you want with the light?" demanded Terra fiercely, drawing Gaia behind him to protect her.

"Light?" asked the boy, obviously confused by such a question. "What light?"

"Look, Pan!" shouted one of his little companions whom was a small boy wearing a fox outfit. "We got the chest!"

"No, not yet, you blockheads!" cried Peter in exasperation, shaking his head slightly

"Hey!" shouted Terra sternly, rushing forward to apprehend them.

The boys began running until one tripped and the chest tumbled. Jewels and gold came spilling out on the ground. Terra and Gaia stopped to look at the beauties. Gaia knelt down and touched the jewels ever so gently.

"That hurt!" exclaimed the fox-boy, rubbing his head.

"Oh," said the bear cub-boy in a mildly apologetic voice. "Sorry."

"Now, what is this?" asked Terra curiously, approaching the chest to look.

"Pirate treasure, of course," answered Peter kindly, walking forward. "Jewels, doubloons—you know, the usual stuff."

"We've been guarding a pile of loot?" asked Terra, looking and sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Sounds like you've been tricked," intoned Peter with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll say," replied Terra wholeheartedly, nodding. "I owe you an apology. I picked a fight over nothing."

"Oh," said Peter brightly, smiling widely, "it was all in good fun. Not every day I fight such good swordsman and woman. Say, what are your names anyway?"

"Terra," replied Terra kindly, "and this is Gaia, my, ahem, girlfriend."

"Right then, Terra, Gaia," said Peter, regarding both of them with a nod. "Which way did Hook go?"

"They said something about a shooting star," answered Gaia softly, looking a bit confused.

"Shooting star?" repeated Peter anxiously as he turned around. "Tink must be in danger! Men, guard that treasure with your lives!" He leapt up into the air and flew out of sight.

Terra noticed Gaia staring at a left over sapphire necklace and clipped it around her neck. He wanted her to keep that in case they got separated. The sapphire winked like a star from her bosom.

"Aye-aye, sir," replied the cub, saluting the flying boy.

"You go and get him, Pan!" cheered the fox cheerfully.

"We should be on our way," remarked Terra politely, taking Gaia's hand and leading her away.

The two walked out of Skull Rock and began moving back to the row boat. A scream stopped them in their steps and ran back.

A swarm of Unversed were chasing the kids. Terra and Gaia summoned their Keyblades as the kids ran towards them. They took refuge behind Gaia's legs and held on like a baby and a mother.

"Stay back!" ordered Terra sharply. "Gaia, you keep them safe!" He dashed forward and began slicing the Unversed down to size.

After the last Unversed disappeared, the kids and Gaia approached Terra. Gaia hugged him, thankful he wasn't hurt. The kids stared at them ecstatically like a pair of kids admiring their favorite comic book hero.

"Boy," breathed the fox loudly. "You really cut those monsters down to size!"

"Shh," murmured Terra, placing his finger to his lips upon hearing the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Ahoy," shouted Hook's voice in greeting. "How fare ye, lad and lass!?"

"Hook," whispered the kids fearfully, exchanging a terrified look.

"Go hide," whispered Terra and the kids ran off to hide behind a rock.

"Fine," he answered the captain politely. "All's well."

Hook approached and in his hooked hand was a lantern containing a small green fairy. It sparkled and glowered angrily as it banged its fists against the glass container.

"What's that?" asked Gaia curiously, pointing to the pixie.

"Tinker Bell," answered Hook menacingly, smirking at the trapped little fairy. "One of Peter Pan's closest friends."

"Can we take a look?" asked Terra, reaching out for the lantern.

Hook handed him the lantern and began talking loudly. "So long as I have his precious pixie, Pan's demise is all but assured." He started laughing until the released pixie kicked him in the nose.

"What's the meaning of this?" he furiously demanded the boy and girl, his face going red.

"You know, we didn't give it much thought," remarked Terra impudently. "Just doing what our hearts tells us."

"That's mutiny!" exclaimed Hook angrily. "And you two will walk the plank for it!"

Terra summoned his Keyblade and held Gaia behind his back protectively until the sound of a ticking clock made Hook start shuddering. He looked over his shoulder and saw a hungry-looking crocodile staring at him.

"That sound!" cried Hook fearfully. "Wahhhhhh!" He dashed out of the cave, forgetting Gaia and Terra.

"Hooray!" cheered the fox, looking pleased. "We sure showed Hook that time!"

Pixie dust began falling around as Tink fluttered happily about the cave. Terra looked up and smiled as he held Gaia's hand. That brought him back to the night he spent staring at the stars with Ven and Aqua. When he stopped remembering, he drew his arm around Gaia's waist and pulled her closer.

"Aww," whined the cub in disappointment, "so much for the pirate's treasure…"

"Did you guys really want the jewels and gold that badly?" asked Terra gently as the teens approached the kids.

"Nah," replied the fox with a shake of his head, "we don't care about that stuff."

"But Pan was counting on us," added the cub with a worried look on his face.

"I'll tell you what," said Terra kindly, crouching to their level and put his hand on the fox's shoulder. "Put the stuff that's really special to you in there. That can be your treasure." Gaia rested her hand on Terra's shoulder and smiled at the boys gently.

"Yeah," crowed the boys happily. "Real swell idea. Thanks!" They ran to gather the empty chest and scampered off like a herd of wild animals.

Terra stood to his full size and held Gaia to his chest in a hug. He cradled her head on his chest and tenderly kissed her on the head. Gaia's arms wrapped his waist and she held him close to her tightly.

"Kind of makes me wonder," mused Terra softly as he gazed off into the distance, "what I would put in there." He gave Gaia a final kiss and they got their armors on. Once they were on the glider, they headed off, leaving Neverland behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Destiny Islands

Terra and Gaia flew through the Lanes of Between when a warm light surrounded them. Gaia smiled contently under her armor. Her arms wrapped around Terra's torso tighter. He smiled gently, thinking back to their nights under the stars. Just the thought of that made him think how Gaia could be gentle and sweet when she wanted to be. Despite her strong shell, Terra knew she was a loving woman.

"That light," he whispered to himself softly, "it's so warm."

Terra made the glider fly through the realms of between faster, following the light wherever it would them. This was a light he hadn't felt in a long time and it appeared so abruptly that it alerted him. Who did the light belong to? Was it Ven's, Aqua's, or Gaia's? There was only one way he could find out and that was by going to it.

The two landed on a beach with a sunset with waves crashing on the shore. Gaia clung to Terra's arm, resting her head on his shoulder, eyes closing contently. He tenderly kissed her sweet-scented hair and rested his head on hers. Suddenly, they noticed a papou fruit coming towards them in the low surf of the ocean water. It looked just like…

Terra stooped and picked it up and compared it to his charm. It looked alike; the shape and color looked similar. Aqua's words from the night before the exams echoed in his mind how there was a fruit that had an unbreakable connection:

"_Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit; and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart…"_

He smiled softly at that memory. That was back during the simpler days before all the deception and lies broke the friends apart. Terra missed those days because he missed being around his friends. He missed the time when he could trust his friends without them turning their back on him because of darkness.

Terra and Gaia looked up at the trees that held the fruits and began walking towards the bridge to get a better look at them. The two walked through a dark tunnel, clinging to each other so they wouldn't trip or anything. Gaia cautiously felt her way through as she clung to Terra because her eyes couldn't adjust to the darkness in the tunnel.

_Aqua, Ven, Gaia,_ Terra was thinking as they walked. _I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Looks like all the things that held us together just push us further away. And now the light led us here. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to lose Gaia. I can't live without her._ He glanced at Gaia, who was blindly feeling her way through, until they were greeted by a warm light at the end of the tunnel.

When they got to the middle of the bridge, they heard some little boys' voices from behind them. The couple looked back and saw two little boys dashing to get to the trees. It looked like they were having a friendly race.

"Hey, slow down!" cried the one with auburn spiky hair. "Would you just wait for me?" The two boys sped past the couple to get to the little island that had the trees growing on it.

"Giving up already?" asked the one with silver hair in a competitive way. "C'mon, Sora."

"That's it," breathed Sora, slowing down to catch his breath. "I can't run anymore!"

The two boys sat down on one of the bent-over trees and watched the sunset in the horizon. Sensing that they shouldn't intrude, Gaia and Terra turned to walk away but something stopped Terra. He whirled back around and stared at the silver-haired boy. The light was coming from him…

"Light," murmured Terra thoughtfully. "Were we guided here to meet this boy?"

"Oh," gasped Sora as a row boat made it to the dock of the island. "Ahoy! We're over here!" He waved at a man, who must have been his father, in the row-boat waiting for the two young boys.

Gaia stared at the auburn haired boy fixatedly and felt something stir in her heart. She ran over to the boy and studied him carefully. There was something familiar about him. _My baby,_ she was thinking, feeling tears creep up in her eyes. The boy turned towards her and curiously looked up at her.

"Huh?" piped Sora suspiciously, staring at her with those wide blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gaia," she answered in the steadiest voice she could muster. "Terra, I'll be along in a sec. Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yeah," he replied innocently, pointing at the man in the boat.

"Oh," breathed Gaia, hiding her disappointment with a sile. "I see." She then turned and began following Terra. "See you around, Sora."

"Riku," he said excitedly to the other boy. "Race ya! First one to the boat gets to be captain!" He got up and began running even though Riku patiently was walking. "You call that running!" He ran down to the cove, stared at Terra and Gaia briefly, and began walking on. Riku, on the other hand, took interest in them.

"Hey," said Riku in greeting, staring at them intently. "Did you two come from the outside world?"

Terra gasped, taken aback. "Huh? Why would you say that?" he asked innocently.

"Because no one lives out here," replied Riku smartly, "and I know you're not from the main island."

"Smart kid," mused Gaia with a small grin on her face.

"So how about you?" asked Terra curiously, giving the boy a gentle look. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my friend's dad took us out here on the boat," answered Riku, looking at the island emphatically. "This is where we like to play, but they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not until we get older."

"Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place?" asked Terra accurately, thinking how insane he would go if he was stuck in one place too long.

"I heard there was this kid who left for good," remarked Riku, gazing out towards the ocean. "So, how did you get here anyway?"

"Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world?" asked Terra with a slight cock of his head.

"Yeah," answered Riku in determination, "I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world—I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere—the strength that I need."

"Strength for what?" asked Gaia softly, giving the kid a gentle look.

"To protect the things that matter," he replied, staring directly at her with large aquamarine eyes. "You know, like my friends."

Terra nodded with a smile on his face. "Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one," he said, approaching Riku and getting on his knees. "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, in this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you'll find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, below, or above, so long you champion the ones you love." Terra looked up at Gaia as he said the last part.

Riku's small hand enclosed over the hilt of the blade and he held it in his hands. Terra could see that he made the right choice in choosing this child because this kid had the true makings of Keyblade Master. He could feel in his gut that this kid would one day be a master to the blade.

"Riku!" called Sora loudly, waving from the dock.

The three jumped a little and looked over at Sora, who was waiting patiently for his friend. Grinning, Riku released the blade and waved but Terra knelt to whisper in his ear.

"You have to keep this a secret," he whispered gently with a small smile on his face. "Or else all the magic will wear off." That was the lamest excuse Terra ever made but a five year old would take that seriously, like they would the Tooth Fairy.

Riku nodded and Terra ruffled his hair playfully. The two exchanged a smile and Riku ran off to meet Sora, who met him halfway.

"Hey," said Sora with a curious look on his face, "what was that all about?"

"Oh, you know," answered Riku evasively, shrugging a bit.

"Know what?" cried Sora, stomping his foot a bit. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I really can't," replied Riku seriously. "I gotta keep it a secret."

"Not with me, you don't," remarked Sora, puffing his chest out proudly. "I'm the best secret-keeper in the world."

"Yeah, right," snorted Riku disbelievingly as he walked over to the rowboat.

"Aww, Riku," whined Sora as he followed his friend.

Terra grabbed Gaia's hand as he stared at the two children. "Protect the things that matter," he repeated Riku's words to himself. "That's right, my friends still matter to me, too. So, I have things I still need to protect."

The couple got clad in their armors and flew off on the glider to go see what else the worlds had in store for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Xehanort's Ambitions

Terra and Gaia began flying through the Lanes of Between when they saw a light floating through the sky. They both looked at it curiously and Terra zoomed in to get a closer look at it. Gaia held onto Terra as he began going faster. A wave of nausea passed through her but she managed to hold back her lunch as Terra flew the glider.

"That light," breathed Terra as he stared at it. "Is it Ven?"

"I dunno," replied Gaia in a dazed voice, feeling a little airsick.

"Master Terra," Terra heard Xehanort's voice in his mind. "Find me. We must speak at once."

"Master Xehanort," whispered Terra, speeding off in the direction they came from. "Hold on tight, Gaia, darling."

She held on tight and rested her head on Terra's back, feeling her stomach somersaulting. They flew back to the dusty wastelands Xehanort was the first time they discussed Ventus. This time, they didn't land to talk to the old man.

"Master Xehanort, you wished to see us?" asked Terra anxiously, halting in the air near the old man.

"There is no time to lose," breathed Xehanort quickly. "I've terrible news. Ventus has stumbled upon the secrets of his origins."

"Ven!" cried both Terra and Gaia anxiously, feeling their hearts sink in dismay.

"We just saw him; he passed right in front of us," replied Terra respectfully.

"What happened?" demanded Gaia more sharply than she intended.

"Ventus is on his way home," explained Xehanort nervously. "If you could have seen the fury in his eyes…I'm certain he's capable of anything. I fear the boy might attempt to force the truth out of Eraqus. Master Terra, you and Gaia must hurry back to see to your friend's safety."

"Of course," replied Terra hastily. "Gaia, hold on."

He sped off, leaving the old Master behind to hurry to Land of Departure. Terra made the glider go down to the castle of their home. Gaia let out a scream as he hurried the glider up like a roller coaster. Eraqus had Ven at Keyblade-point. The boy was backing up like he was trying to escape from the master.

"…But you must exist no more!" cried the Master in a voice full of iron. He released a wave at Ven, but Terra and Gaia jumped off to deflect the blow.

"Ven!" they cried, landing in front of the boy protectively.

"What?" demanded Erqaus angrily, gazing furiously at the two in front of him.

"Master," shouted Terra in a tone full of fury, "have you gone mad!"

"Terra, I warn you, step aside!" ordered Eraqus firmly, not relaxing his stance towards his pupil.

"No!" shouted Terra, shaking his head stubbornly, as angry fire burned his blue eyes.

"You won't obey your master?" demanded Eraqus incredulously, looking even more mad.

"I won't!" he cried angrily, getting Gaia and Ven behind him protectively.

"Why must all my attempts to reach you fail?" cried the master. "If you don't have it your heart to obey, then you two must share Ventus's fate." A tear went down the man's face and he stared at the kids with a look of pain on his scarred face. Suddenly, he lunged at Terra and began fighting him.

"Enough, Terra!" cried Ven tearfully, sitting on his knees helplessly. "He's right!"

"Quiet!" Terra shouted to Ven as he kept fighting against the master.

"Terra…" Ven wasn't able to finish his sentence because he, Terra, and Gaia were thrown back by a force wave produced by Eraqus.

They all cried out as they landed to the ground but Terra managed to land on his feet. He grabbed Ven and Gaia off of the ground and looked at Eraqus, who was preparing to lunge at Terra. Terra gave his master an angry look and darkness flared up around his form.

"You may be my master," growled Terra darkly, "but, I will not…let you hurt my friends!"

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra!" demanded Eraqus furiously, brandishing his Keyblade at the pupil he regarded as a son.

Terra opened a portal to the Lanes of Between and threw Ven in. Then, he looked at Gaia fiercely but she stood her ground, not budging an inch.

"Get in there!" he commanded her angrily, nodding towards the portal.

"No!" cried Gaia angrily with a shake of her head. "I'm not going anywhere without you!"

Terra gave her a helpless look and began fighting his master. Gaia watched with tears in her eyes. If she could throw herself in between she would. The tears that welled up in her eyes finally ran down her cheeks and she began sobbing as she watched the master and pupil fight each other. _This has to stop now…_she was thinking and, before she could stop herself, she jumped in the middle and held her arms up in an attempt to keep them from fighting.

"Stop it, you two!" she cried desperately, sobbing brokenly. "Terra, please, don't do this! You're breaking my heart!"

A look of guilt entered in Terra's eyes but he stood his ground and kept his Keyblade aimed at the master.

"Gaia," growled Eraqus, grabbing her arm with his free hand, "step aside."

"No!" she wept brokenly as she trembled. "I can't let you do this, Eraqus!"

Eraqus ignored her and roughly threw her aside before he continued his fight with Terra.

Gaia was on her knees and she watched the battle helplessly

"Stop it, please!" she cried desperately, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Enough!"

It was as if they didn't hear her because they kept fighting. Anxiety clenched her insides and felt as if she would be sick. It had to stop soon. They wouldn't fight forever, would they? She couldn't bear to watch the fall between a master and student. It was so painful to watch.

After the dust settled, Terra's Keyblade disappeared and he began inching towards Eraqus, looking extremely guilty and upset. The master was panting heavily as he clutched at his chest and Gaia knew it was over. Eraqus was so pale and he could barely stand his own weight but he kept himself up by sheer will.

"What have I done, Master?" cried Terra in a broken voice as he walked towards the master. "I just wanted to Ven and Gaia safe."

"No," breathed Eraqus, shaking his head, "you were right. I failed you, Terra. Perhaps I've no one else to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now I've done worse. Raised my Keyblade against you, Ventus, and Gaia. My own heart is darkness." Eraqus suddenly stopped short and slumped forward. Terra tried to catch him but the master disappeared into the light before he could so he ended up falling on his knees.

"No!" Gaia cried in a broken voice, feeling her knees get shaky with her sobs. "Eraqus, no!"

Terra dropped to his knees and began to weep over the master he regarded as a father. "Master Eraqus." His body began to quake with sobs and he wept like his heart was broken. Gaia got to her knees, wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight. He buried his face into her chest and wept into her shirtfront. Tears trickled from her eyes and they dropped into Terra's hair.

"What a sight," snorted Xehanort, standing over them. "Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil!"

"Master Xehanort, why!" cried Terra tearfully, looking up at him reproachfully.

"You know," remarked Xehanort like Terra said nothing at all, "at times I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all the anger out, my boy! Give your heart over to darkness!"

"What do you mean?" demanded Terra harshly, getting to his feet with Gaia next to him.

"Still so blind," remarked Xehanort like he was laughing at their pain. "Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate—the Keyblade Graveyard! There you will watch your dear Gaia, Ventus, and Aqua meet their ends, and the last light within you will die!"

He shot a black hole up in the air that began leveling the area. The place was in ruins. The castle began falling apart and the land was stripped away. The sky was as black as night and rubble rushed around like a mini tornado was let loose. The only part of the castle that remained was the main hall where Terra and Aqua had their Mark of Mastery. Every other part of the castle disappeared into the darkness that Xehanort unleashed. All the memories and good times washed away when the castle disappeared.

"You need a home where you two are going!" Xehanort shouted over the destruction with a satisfied look on his face.

"What!" demanded Terra, grabbing Gaia to him so she wouldn't get hurt. "Xehanort!"

The man ignored and disappeared in a black corridor that he summoned.

The couple held each other and began crying softly as they watched the land contract and purge ferociously. "Ven, Aqua," said Terra, holding his charm. "I won't let him hurt you! Gaia," he now spoke to the shell-shocked girl, "he won't get away with this! I won't let him lay a hand on you!"

"I know you won't!" she shouted in response, holding onto him tightly.

The two activated their armor and got out of there as fast as they could. They had to stop Xehanort once and for all…in the Keyblade Graveyard.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Never Let Go

Terra and Gaia landed in the middle of a wasteland that a lot craters and breaks in the earth. Gaia felt like crying when she saw everything. How did it come to this? She never imagined it would come to this. Tears stung her eyelids as she stared at Terra, who was holding his Keyblade.

"What I do," said Terra to himself, "I do for love and friendship."

He took Gaia's hand and they walked over the fractured land known as the Keyblade Graveyard. The place was cold and barren. An eerie breeze went through the canyons and there were big craters in the ground left by Keyblades from before. As the two walked, Terra felt his heart plummet with each step and he saw Gaia walking ahead of him. He glanced at her and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, stepping in front of her to stop her from going forward.

"Nothing," she replied thickly but the tears kept falling down her face like rain on a window.

Terra pulled her close to him so she could feel his breath on her hair and held her tightly to him. "Talk to me," he whispered softly, smoothing the hair from her face.

"Okay, you want talk?" she demanded, sounding angrier than he had ever heard her. "I'll give you talk." She let out a deep exhale and unloaded. "Some sick son-of-a-bitch is out to hurt Ventus; another prick known as Xehanort killed Eraqus; and this may our last time with our friends; and we could die today. I don't know, Terra. I just feel like our whole world is slipping away."

"Is this about that night?" he asked quietly, wiping her tears away with a gentle hand.

"No, that night was fine." Her voice broke on the last word and she continued crying; her whimpers sounded like the child she no longer was, the sounds of a confused, lost child.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly, stroking her flushed cheeks with his fingers. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Terra," she said quietly, lower lip jutting out. "I know you will."

"Shall we continue?" he asked, and they continued walking.

…

In the middle of rusting keys, Terra and Gaia stood very determined to save Ven and Aqua. Out of nowhere, Aqua walked up to them with an angry look on her face and she came to a stop in front of them. Gaia approached her and they cried together, hugging each other like sisters. Terra watched, feeling a sob tear his chest, and he felt like he didn't belong there right now. He then blinked back his tears and stood strong.

Once the girls released each other, Aqua wiped her tears and started talking to Terra in a calm, collected tone.

"I was told," said Aqua numbly, "that the master was struck down." Her voice trembled and she had to close her eyes to prevent tears from falling.

"Yes," whispered Terra in a tone full of grief, "that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it. The master—he tried to hurt Ven and Gaia,"—he pulled Gaia close to him as if she'd be sucked away from him—"I only fought because I wanted to protect them. But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up—all so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right, Aqua—and so was the master. I did need to be watched. I went astray—but no more."

Aqua bowed her head in sadness as she contemplated his words. "What else is darkness but hate and rage?" she asked quietly. "Xehanort is feeding those dark fires within you—making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me—how does this honor our master's memory, Terra?"

Terra didn't answer but turned and saw Ven walking towards them, looking scared. Gaia ran up and embraced him tightly, thankful he was alive. She held the younger boy in her arms and wept for him and all the trauma he had to go through. After a while, she released him and he began talking.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight," said Ven in a numb, scared voice, "and make some kind of X-blade. But the master says we can't let that happen and he tried to destroy me for it."

"X-blade?" questioned Aqua in a perplexed tone, staring at him intently.

"I still don't know exactly what it is," remarked Ven sadly. "But it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it."

"Relax, Ven," said Terra softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We're here and we're gonna take of you."

Aqua bent down and placed her hand on his cheek in a gentle way. Gaia stroked his golden spikes lovingly and gave him a gentle look that told him that she would be there for him too.

"I may need to fight Vanitas after all," breathed Ven numbly, looking downcast. "If I do, guys…I want you to—"

"The four of us can never be torn apart, all right?" said Terra seriously, gripping Ven's shoulder tightly. "I'll always find a way."

"I'm asking you, as a friend…" said Ven, removing their hands from his shoulder, face, and hair, "just put an end to me."

Gaia, Terra, and Aqua collectively let out a gasp, looking very shaken. Gaia placed a hand to her chest and lowered her eyes sadly. Terra looked off to the side with a sad look on his face that made him look years older and Aqua had tears in her blue eyes. Before they could talk, the dust cleared, revealing Xehanort and Vanitas walking towards. As they came to a halt in front of the teens, Xehanort began talking in a menacing way.

"Behold," said the man, gesturing to the Graveyard, "these lifeless keys used to be full of power—united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat…as the great Keyblade War raged! Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search for one, ultimate blade. And soon it will belong to me." He pointed at Ven determinedly, announcing, "X-blade."

All four Keyblade wielders let out a gasp and glared at Xehanort and Vanitas menacingly. The teens stood as one and their armor appeared on them all at once. With Keyblades in hand, they charged at Xehanort and Vanitas. Terra got hit by a land mass that got summoned by Xehanort. Aqua got knocked for a loop by the Keyblades that came in a spiral by Xehanort. Ventus ran to escape the barrage of Keyblades sent flying at him but he tripped over his own feet and landed on the ground. Gaia had Keyblades flinging her around and she spiraled in the air with no telling where she'd land.

She landed with a scream, feeling the pain wrack her body, and she struggled to get up. If Eraqus had never died, she wouldn't have been in that situation. Vanitas suddenly appeared behind her, used his Keyblade, and hit her behind her neck to immobilize her temporarily. With a pain-filled gasp, she fell on her knees and tore her helmet off to get a better look at things. The land was being leveled as Keyblades were going left to right in a violent wage of war.

_Terra,_ she thought anxiously, breaking away from Vanitas and ran as fast as she could. In the middle of dormant keys, she saw Aqua cradling a frozen Ven in her arms and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Ven," she heard Aqua gasp anxiously, "are you okay?"

Gaia didn't stick around much longer because she kept running until she made it up the cliff where Xehanort stood. She saw Terra standing in front of the dark master and Vanitas and decided to do a surprise-attack when they'd least expect it. She looked up and saw a blue heart in the sky looking down on them. Was that Kingdom Hearts? The mere thought of it made her shiver in fear.

She heard Xehanort say in a proud yet ominous voice, "Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make—over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light. And I was not wrong, Terra!" She could see him with outstretched arms like he was asking for a hug and her heart began pounding harshly in her chest.

"My friend Ven," growled Terra, summoning his Keyblade with a furious look on his face, "—you tell me, Xehanort—what did you do to him!" Gaia never heard Terra sound so mad before in her life and it made her feel afraid.

"Why, I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him," replied Xehanort carelessly with a smirk on his face. "Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for strenuous trials."

"Xehanort!" shouted Terra angrily as readied his Keyblade and began fighting the man who hurt Ventus. Gaia had never seen such intensity in a fight. It scared her to death to see that Xehanort was a lot stronger than she thought. There was no way Terra could fight two with just himself. Finally, he got the upper hand and knocked Xehanort down on his last knees.

Terra was getting his ass whooped by Vanitas until Xehanort intervened. The two clashed Keyblades and the old Keyblade Master locked eyes with Vanitas.

"Go take what Ven owes you," he ordered sternly. "And take Gaia's and Aqua's lives."

The apprentice nodded and ran off. Terra let out a loud gasp and chased after him but Master Xehanort appeared in front of him like a phantom. Gaia still stood in her hiding place and watched everything go down with wide eyes.

"You see how powerless you are to save them," taunted the dark master, smirking. "Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you!"

"You will pay, Xehanort," Terra's voice trembled with anger and hatred. "Was my master—no, my father—Eraqus not enough!? Leave my friends alone!" Darkness began emigrating from Terra like a volcano beginning to erupt.

"Yes, boy, that's it!" shouted Xehanort, egging Terra on. "More! Let your whole heart blacken with rage!"

The darkness erupted from Terra and he began to fight. Gaia was taken aback to see all that hate and anger erupt out of the boy she loved. _I have_ _to end this_, she thought, now. She jumped out of her hiding spot and got in front of Terra, separating him and Xehanort.

"Leave him alone!" Gaia's voice came out in a forceful shout. "If you don't, so help me God, I will kill you for him!"

"Your reinforcement, Terra," commented Xehanort carelessly to the angry man. "She's pretty weak, don't you think?"

"Gaia," she jumped at the growl in his tone, "run. Don't let him hurt you."

"I know," she breathed calmly, standing her ground with her Keyblade in hand. "I'm just being foolish. I always gave up on things even before trying." Her voice began trembling with emotion. "But, Terra, when I saw you, you helped me on the right path; you helped me to never give up! That's why I'm here to protect you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want us to grow together in one home! I'll always be the light to your darkness! Because I-I love you! I always will!"

Terra became shell-shocked at her words until she ran towards Xehanort and began fighting him. There was fury in her eyes that he never seen before. She fought like lioness and tried to kill Xehanort with all the power that she had within herself. Her determination gave him the power to stand up and fight for what's right. He would prove to her that she was the one that inspired him to be right.

It all happened so slowly when he saw Xehanort knock her to the ground. One of the Keyblades that floated in the air stabbed the struggling girl in the chest. She let a terrible cry out and she hung loosely from Xehanort's grip. She locked eyes with Terra and the boy felt his chest clench with despair and rage.

"Gaia!" he cried out in a heartbroken way and he attempted to catch her but Xehanort grabbed her and threw her roughly off the cliff. Terra knew Gaia couldn't survive a fall so far. "NO!" More darkness than Terra ever imagined erupted out of him. Images of him and Gaia together flashed through his mind like a fast slideshow.

Before he could even think, he lunged at Xehanort and began fighting him in more fury than he ever fought. If Gaia died because of that, Terra would never live a normal, happy life again. She was what his life was around. She openly admitted her love to him in such a daring, furious manner that it made him love her more.

Terra went at Xehanort until he was on his last legs until they both stood facing each other, breathing heavily. Xehanort fell to his knees and that gave Terra a sign that he won.

"There," panted Xehanort as he sat on his knees. "You see? The X-blade has been forged!" He pointed over Terra's shoulder and Terra turned and saw the vortex of light shoot in the air.

"Ven!" cried Terra tearfully, attempting to run so he could get to his friend.

"And now, Terra," declared Xehanort, standing with his Keyblade in hand, "it's time for our final union!"

"What!" demanded Terra in alert, turning back around.

Xehanort stabbed his chest and his heart came out as a little ball of light. "Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger one! I swore I would survive and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War! And now it is the ark of your darkness that will sustain me!" The heart flew towards Terra.

Terra attempted to run with his armor covering him in protection but it was too late. The heart already went into him. Xehanort only smiled and disappeared in a glow of light. The armor fell to the ground in pieces and there stood the new Xehanort in Terra's body.

"This heart belongs to darkness," said the man omniously. "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it—it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." He summoned Xehanort's old Keyblade and began walking forward but stopped when Terra's armor stood up with his Keyblade in hand.

Xehanort turned around and said in a loud, fierce tone, "Your body submits, your heart succumbs—so why does your mind resist!?"

Terra'a armor and Xehanort began fighting to claim what belonged to him. Terra (the armor) did all he could to get his body back but Xehanort wouldn't give in so easily. The heated battle stopped when the body fell and a bright glow surrounded the area like a big dome of light.

The armor got down on his knees with his Keyblade in the ground. Images of Gaia, Ven, and Aqua went through his mind. _Gaia, Ven, Aqua, one day I will set this right._

Above him, Kingdom Hearts was covered by clouds yet again to await the arrival of the new hero.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue: My Light, Your Darkness

Gaia awoke in the middle of Radiant Garden. How the hell did she get there? Where was Terra? She stood up and began looking around. The night air was still and peaceful and the only one who stood outside was Gaia herself but something didn't feel right. Something in her gut told her that there was trouble here.

She began walking around the district until a familiar voice cut through her mind. _Gaia,_ said her beloved's voice like a whisper in the wind_, just end me_. She stopped in her step and turned back around as if she thought Terra whispered in her ear. She could feel his presence but she didn't know where to find him. Only her heart could guide her.

"Terra," she said gently to the quiet night, "tell me where to find you." She began walking down the road that would lead her to the central market area of Radiant Garden. In the middle of the flower field stood a man who looked like Terra but he said nothing. She gasped and ran towards him but he didn't even look at her or notice her presence.

"Terra?" she asked softly, stopping in front of him.

He slowly looked into her face and his hand reached out to her. For some reason, he didn't seem like Terra, and that was the reason Gaia began backing away. His strong fingers enclosed over her straps and he lifted her up in the air. She began gasping because the wind got knocked out of her as soon as he lifted her up by the chest. She wriggled about to get loose but his grip was firm and set on her.

"Who…" the stranger spoke up in a more darker tone as he stared at her intently with golden eyes, "am I?"

"Such…terrible darkness," cried Gaia desperately, struggling against her constraints. "Fight it! Terra, please!"

"Terra, you say," he murmured to himself, dropping her instantaneously.

Gaia fell to her knees and began gasping for breath to slow the heart rate in her chest. Terra, in turn, was clutching his head as if he suffered a great headache and he staggered back a bit. Distinctly, Gaia could hear him groan, "Gaia" as he held his head. Suddenly, he released his head and glared at Gaia with a smirk growing in his face.

"Terra's heart has been extinguished!" the stranger shouted at her, giving her a cold look. "Smothered by the darkness within him!" He summoned Xehanort's Keyblade and tried to hit Gaia. She flipped backwards to avoid the hit and summoned her own Keyblade.

"My name is Master Gaia," she announced forcefully in an articulate voice. "Now return my lover's heart or pay the price!"

Gaia lunged at him and began fighting him. Terra's influence wasn't in this fight because he wouldn't hold back like the said boy would. Gaia swallowed back her tears as she fought him. Never in her years of living did she imagine fighting someone she loved. It felt hopeless. No matter how good she was, he was better and of course that was plausible because it was Master Xehanort's influence, not Terra's. Even though it wasn't her beloved anymore, she still felt horrible for beating him up.

"I can't beat him," she gasped to herself as she fell to her knees, feeling defeated. "He's…beating me, Terra…" Then, she closed her eyes and awaited the blow from Xehanort's Keyblade.

Suddenly, she heard his voice and her eyes snapped open.

"Gaia," she heard her beloved's voice, and she found herself in a golden realm of light. "Don't give up! I'm here for you! I'll never leave you!"

She blindly looked around until she felt his arms around her from behind. He was holding her tight and their light gave her power to rid of the dark beast that lingered in the realm. After the light settled, she got cast back out into Radiant Garden. If fighting couldn't dissuade the possessed Terra, one thing would: words. She could persuade him with her words.

"Terra," she shouted, standing still, and was also surprised he did the same. "I love you! Remember when we were ten and we ran around in my back yard? We used to laugh together! Remember when we exchanged passion under the stars! I haven't, and I never will! Terra, please,"—she was close to tears—"please remember. I love you! I always will! Forever and ever!" Her voice cracked like her heart did but only because her heart was breaking in two.

"Gaia…"he whispered to himself, feeling stiff and confused. "Ten year olds, passion?" Xehanort felt Terra fighting back inside him with an upper hand. "Gaia,"—Terra's natural voice came out—"please help me! Extinguish Xehanort!"

She stood to her feet and began fighting Terra again. There was no way in hell she would let Xehanort control Terra. She would when hell froze over, which would be never. She began fighting until the guardian came out and enclosed Terra. She knew Terra wasn't controlling this; it was Xehanort, no doubt. Of course it was Xehanort because Terra was a strong warrior and would never resort to such extremes to win.

She got to a light realm and combined her strength with Terra's. The two clasped hands and lifted their Keyblades, summoning the light from within. It glowed like heaven but then Gaia was transported back to hell. The light the two made sent Xehanort back and he finally was calmed down.

"Gaia," he shouted before going back to Xehanort's body, "I love you forever! Remember that!" He didn't have time to kiss her because he was already gone like a phantom spirit.

Gaia saw Terra-Xehanort freeze up and he lifted his Keyblade up to his chest. If Gaia guessed it correctly, he was going to stab himself with the blade. When she saw the sharp end of the blade against his chest, she hated being right.

"Terra," she almost wept, "I know you're in there!"

"This'll teach you!" Terra shouted to what appeared to be the possessor. "Get out of my heart!" Suddenly, he stabbed himself and his arms spread out like an eagle's and he fell backwards.

"Terra!" cried Gaia, feeling tears creep up in her eyes.

He fell back into the dark pit and disappeared. Gaia jumped in after him to catch him before he could fall to deep in. In the realm of darkness, Gaia flew up to Terra's unconscious body and grabbed his hand.

"The darkness can't have you!" the woman cried, feeling her heart break into pieces. She held him to her and began flying out of there. Since her glider resembled Terra's old glider, Gaia could fly him out of there with ease. However, upon coming out, the two were separated from each other, never to see the other again.

Gaia was on a tropical island, all alone and isolated, the night breeze made her shiver in fear and cold. She looked for Terra but he was nowhere to be seen and began feeling tears creep up in her eyes. All she wanted was Terra but he wasn't there to hold her or comfort her like she wanted him to. From then on, Gaia knew her life was dedicated to her lover and the little one he left growing inside her that she was giving life to.

_**A/N: Not the happiest ending but there is a sequel to this that will also be remade. Please R&R!**_


End file.
